


Just Another Form of Love

by Salakritz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angels, Cliche, Demons, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Implied Aomine/Others, M/M, Pining, Warnings inside, angel!Kagami, demon!aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: When Daiki fell, he soon discovered that Hell wasn't at all what the other angels had made it up to be. His black wings, the wings of a fallen angel, were meant as punishment but he didn't see it that way. They had felt like chains back when they were still white and he wanted to share this newfound freedom with Taiga.Taiga would look good with black wings, he knew it, and he'd make sure it happened.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 49
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So...ehe hi.   
> Voice of reason: What. Are.You.Doing!!?  
> Me: Posting another fic...  
> Voice of reason: Why? You're already struggling with the other one!  
> Me: B-but I've had this idea for a year and if I don't post it now I might never-  
> Voice of reason: Finish what you have first!   
> Me: Yolo? 
> 
> Anyway! I gotta get this out while it's mildly fresh and fun to write. But I will kinda take my time with it and not rush cause I want it to be at least decent. 
> 
> And lastly, since we do live in the times that we do currently, I should put out a heads up. If you read this and are religious or easily offended, then know that this fic will contain descriptions of heaven and hell that are bordering on parody. It's just to fit the overall feel. I will not dive into religion too much though. 
> 
> That is all.

“The trial shall now commence.”

Following that statement came the loud thud of the wooden club slamming once into the equally wooden surface of the high podium. 

A  _ ridiculously  _ high podium, Aomine Daiki thought and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He glanced up, which required him to crane his neck, and glared at the stuck-up arch angel who acted as his judge. And as he thought on it further, he began to speculate. 

_ ‘Is he compensating for something?’ _

This time he couldn’t stop his reaction and made his amusement known with a snort.

Of course, such a gesture was not tolerated and a rough bark of “silence!” was thrown at him from above. And next to him his supervisor leaned in to quietly urge him to behave if he wanted to leave the grand hall with as lenient a punishment as possible. 

“Well then,” the archangel began and held out a sheet of paper in front of himself, “Aomine Daiki, you are standing trial for breaking the taboo of Heaven. As you are well aware, this taboo consists of several laws that you have broken.”

And so he began to read from the list, bringing up these broken laws, and Daiki sighed. 

_ ‘As if I need a reminder…’ _

“You have discovered and given in to lust.”

The first check on the list. 

“Secondly, you have engaged in the carnal, selfish pleasure achieved by defiling your own body.”

…

“Thirdly: you have had wicked, lustful thoughts about one of your fellow angels. Additionally, having these thoughts about him  _ while  _ in the midst of breaking the second law.”

Soft murmurs could be heard all around him; the angels that served as audience and the council members were all appalled. They had not heard the full story nor been informed of all the crimes that Daiki had committed beforehand so this came as a surprise to them.

“Fourthly: you planned to satisfy your carnal desires by  _ taking  _ this angel no different than a demon would and thus defiling not only yourself, but him as well.” 

The soft murmuring now became sounds of outrage and shock. Some angels began to yell at him, curse him and urging the judge to give him the harshest of punishments. 

“Quiet down!” The judge commanded with his booming voice. It bounced against the walls and high ceiling of the great hall and it did not take long before the chattering died down. 

He cleared his throat and continued to read. 

“This brings the next point. When you first came to the realization of these thoughts you did not inform your superiors or assigned supervisor. By that time, you had not fallen beyond rescue and could easily have been taken for the purification process, which would have ridden you of this sin. However, you chose not to tell anyone and gave in to temptation. These are the crimes you are charged with; do you deny them in anyway?”

The answer was immediate. 

“No.”

One of the archangels who sat next to the judge stood from her seat in one quick move. She slammed her hands down on the surface of the podium and spoke up with her voice loud and furious. 

“Outrageous! You do not even have the decency to be ashamed!? Where is your remorse?”

Daiki had never liked her. Probably because she had always made it clear that she didn’t like  _ him _ . It did not matter what he did, how many good deeds he committed or how many humans he saved, she would always greet him with suspicion and contempt. That, and the fact that she was the supervisor of that  _ Himuro  _ angel. The name left a sour taste in his mouth. 

_ ‘Fuckin’ Himuro.’ _

He didn’t look at her; instead he glanced to the side with much nonchalance and with an indifferent shrug replied. 

“I don’t regret what I did.  _ None  _ of it.”

No, he would never be ashamed or regret the love he held for Taiga. Sure, he wanted him in ways angels were not supposed to, but it was love all the same. And when he said as much, the female angel looked about ready to explode. Her face had gone red with anger and her teeth were grinding so hard you could hear it all the way down from where Daiki stood. 

She was about to open her mouth to speak again, to make her worthless opinions known, but the judge silenced her by raising one of his hands. She sat down but was undeniably displeased. 

Daiki’s supervisor, Harasawa, placed a heavy hand on one of Daiki’s shoulders and squeezed it tight. 

“What are you doing?”

Daiki shrugged. 

“Lying is a sin, isn’t it?” 

“...”

“These are serious crimes. Too serious to let you stay in Heaven, Aomine Daiki. And this is further proven by your lack of remorse.”

This time Harasawa took it upon himself to speak up to defend the younger angel. 

“Your honor, I ask permission to speak.”

The judge turned from Daiki to Harasawa with a faint look of surprise, having not expected him to speak up so suddenly. In fact, he had nearly forgotten his presence completely. He watched him thoughtfully before coming to a decision and with a nod said, “permission granted.”

In return Harasawa offered a bow. 

“Thank you, your honor.”

Then he cleared his throat to begin his defence. 

“I understand the severity of Aomine’s crimes and agree fully that he must be punished. As an angel, what he has done is unacceptable. However, I must ask you to consider what he also has contributed with.”

“...”

“There is no questioning Aomine’s talent and hard work in the past. He has saved many humans from sin and defeated several powerful demons; amongst them the vicious Silver of Jabberwock who, as you remember, was responsible for the fall of the roman city Pompeii in year-”*

“I am aware of Aomine Daiki’s deeds, Harasawa, but they do not deserve as much praise as you claim. These, as you say,  _ contributions  _ are part of an angel’s duties. Saving humans and combating demons is obvious and natural instinct for us. To expect praise or any reward for that is selfish and vain.”

“I understand that but-”

“However, I do agree that the riddance of Silver Jabberwock did strengthen our cause and for that I shall grant Aomine Daiki a mercy that most angels here would not think he deserves.”

Harasawa bowed again. He seemed happier and more relieved about this act of kindness than Daiki himself who found himself not caring. Whatever this mercy was, it would not give much change to his punishment. He could not stay in Heaven now that he had sinned. 

“I shall allow you one last day in Heaven and under Harasawa’s supervision be given time to say your farewells. Then you shall have your memories of Kagami Taiga erased and be sent to Hell.”

Daiki felt as if he’d been struck. With his eyes going wide he looked up at the judge with much disbelief. 

“What? Why my memories!?” He demanded none too gently and once again felt the pressure of Harasawa’s hand on his shoulder. 

The judge gave him a stern glare. 

“It is an obvious action to take. A precaution, if you will.”

“No…”

It came out as a whisper. One that was not heard. 

“If we banished you with these memories, it would put Kagami Taiga and other angels in danger. We cannot risk any further pursuit from you. And would you not say it is a mercy for yourself as well? Additionally, there will be plenty of filthy heathens for you in Hell to engage with.”

No. Not that! 

Daiki knew from the start that he would be sent down to Hell. With the crimes he’d committed, he was too far gone to be saved. No purification could help him; even if his mind was ridden of the lustful thoughts, the body did not forget as easily. Once an angel learned of lust and bodily pleasures, it was easy to fall back into it despite purification. Especially with how many times Daiki had touched himself in such a short amount of time. 

But what he had not expected was the removal of his memories of Taiga.

He couldn’t bear that. He didn’t  _ want  _ to forget him or the love he held for him. If he fell without those memories, all hope of seeing him again would be gone. There was too many fond memories of him.

“You can’t!”

His pleas went ignored. The verdict was finalized by the last slam of the club. The sound was loud, louder than the first time at the beginning of the trial, and as it echoed through the grand hall, Daiki winced. 

He struggled when he was escorted out of the building, kicking and squirming as best he could. His hands were cuffed behind his back so it was easier said than done. It wasn’t until he was back in his own room that he calmed down. Harasawa sat with him, trying to speak words of reason and consolation. It did little to help because Daiki was too distracted to listen. He was lost in his own chaotic thoughts, panicking and admittedly frightened. 

“Aomine.”

Slowly Daiki lifted his head from his hand and gave Harasawa a desperate look. 

“I have to see him.”

“That is impossible. After what you did, he has been transferred to the Western District for protection. Along with Himuro Tatsuya. Do you think he would ever want to see you again?”

“But I  _ have  _ to! Please. I...I love him.”

Harasawa sighed, a trace of pity on his face, and shook his head. 

“That kind of love is not meant for us.”

“...”

“The judge gave you permission to say your farewells. Kagami Taiga aside, is there anyone in particular you would like to see?”

“Not really.”

Harasawa sighed. 

“I’ll give you some time to think on it. Tomorrow morning you will be taken to the gate for your fall.”

He was then left to himself for a while, to think about which angels he wanted to say goodbye to. Harasawa would fetch him later to take him to them but Daiki only wanted to see one person. 

The Western District where Taiga had been taken was too far for him to reach in such a short amount of time. He wouldn’t be able to see him before his banishment. However, he refused to forget him. It was  _ his  _ memories; they belonged to him and no one had the right to take them. 

He wouldn’t  _ let  _ them. 

Harasawa wouldn’t return for a while. And as Aomine looked outside his room he studied the two angels that had been put there to guard him and make sure he behaved. 

_ I can take them on.  _

Yes, they didn’t look that strong and they wouldn’t expect him to attack either. Probably. Even with his wrists confined, though in front of him now, he could beat them. 

He grinned widely to himself and stood from his bed. 

_ I’m going to Hell anyway.  _

One more sin added to the list wouldn't matter. 


	2. 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is named 0.5 because it is kinda like a second prologue. 
> 
> Thank you to those who commented, gave kudos, bookmarked or just took the time to read last chapter! 
> 
> Also, some chapters of this fic will be a bit more humorous than others so it's not solely a serious fic. Some chapters may even be a little slice of lifey as I want to write how angels and demons "work" and deal with daily human things. But then there will also be serious parts ofc that drive the story forward. (especially later on)

On a quiet backstreet in a southern district of Tokyo, one could find  _ Cafe Seirin.  _ A small, cozy place that to an outside passerby wouldn't seem like anything special. It was owned by Mitobe Rinnosuke, an angel working in the Aida division and informant of Heaven. 

While his establishment did in fact offer the services typical for a cafe, it wasn’t its true purpose. Rather, it was a cover, a means to hide Mitobe’s identity and the kind of business that transpired within the building.  _ Cafe Seirin  _ was a meeting spot for angels on duty, where weekly updates between the agents and their superiors were being held.

On this Monday morning one of said meetings were taking place between his boss, Aida Kagetora, and an angel who’d just been assigned a new mission. The two of them sat by one of the tables in the furthest back, next to a window, and discussing the details of the mission over a cup of coffee. Mitobe recognized the other angel in name only; there were few in the eastern district of Heaven who didn't know who he was after that  _ incident  _ near a century ago. But this was the first time he’d actually seen him in person. 

“Well, first of all,” Kagetora began and took a casual sip of his black coffee, ”you have a feather in your hair.”

Taiga started and blindly reached up to his head. When he found the object in question he picked it up and brought it in front of him to have a look. Then after glancing around their table to make sure none of the human customers had noticed, he gave his new boss a sheepish smile and answered in a hushed tone. 

“My bad. I don’t call back my wings as often these days.”

Kagetora nodded.

“Indeed. You just arrived from the Western district, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

The older angel read from a document lying in front of him on the table, skimming through the brief information about his junior. 

“And your previous supervisor was Alexandra Garcia, correct?”

“Yes, for 30 years.”

“Mm. And you’ve been doing lesser jobs during that time with a few years in between. Jobs such as teaching cooking for youths in a reformatory, reading for residents in retirement homes and helping at local orphanages.”

“That’s right.”

“Good, so you have regained some of your old working habits. You were moved to the Western district roughly 99 years ago for safety purposes and kept under close supervision, thus not performing any jobs until Alexandra acquired responsibility for you.”

This time there was no reply other than silence and when Kagetora looked up he was not too surprised by the downcast eyes and slumped shoulders he found there. Like so many others, he knew the story about Kagami Taiga’s transfer to the Western district. He’d even been present during the trial and witnessed the verdict of the offender himself. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Well, that aside, I am happy to have you on my team, Taiga. Your portfolio describes many impressive accomplishments in prior jobs and for me, that is the most important thing.”

This seemed to brighten Taiga’s mood somewhat. The younger angel looked at him with a thankful smile before reaching for his own coffee. As he drank from it, his boss continued. 

“So, for your new job you will be helping this human.” 

Kagetora took out a blue file and handed it over to Taiga. The latter opened it to read the title of the first page, along with a picture of a human.

“Kuroko Tetsuya. So a private client?”

“Yes, I thought it was a good idea to start with an assignment that is neither too big or too small. It’s definitely longer lasting and more demanding than the lesser jobs you’ve been doing for the past 30 years, but nothing you can’t handle.”

“I see. Well, I’m always happy to help wherever I can.”

Kagetora nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer.

“That’s the spirit. Well, as you can see, this human is having a hard time coping with the loss of his grandmother. She was ill for half a year and passed away quite recently. She was Kuroko’s last close relative. His parents died when he was very young and it was decided through their will that his grandmother was to become his lawful guardian.”

Taiga nodded and felt sorry for Kuroko Tetsuya the more he read into the case.

“So he lives alone in that apartment now.”

“He does. But as the information states in paragraph ten, he has recently begun to search for a roommate as he can’t afford to pay the whole rent by himself. He works part time at a bookstore, 4-hour shifts 3 days a week on the side of his studies. As you can imagine, it is not much money involved even with his study loan.”

“Poor guy. He’s having it rough.”

“Yes. Your mission is to act as his roommate and fellow university student. Help him however you can; encourage him to do well in life, help him cope with his loss...well, just be a good friend in general until we deem him well enough to be left on his own. Also, the vice headmaster of Tokyo University is one of our agents. Kiyoshi Teppei; he will arrange your transfer as a student and if you have questions you can go to him as well. To avoid suspicion you will be put in a different programme than Kuroko; you can pick from this list of options here...”

They went over some more information and details of the mission. One thing in particular caught Taiga’s attention. 

“It says here that Kuroko partakes in demonstrations against companies in several different industries.”

“Ah yes, he is somewhat of an animal rights activist and partakes in charity events every now and then when there is time. Nothing too worrisome; he isn’t violent and most demonstrations he’s partaken in hasn’t hurt anyone.” 

Taiga did not miss the ‘most’ part. But before he could inquire further on that, Kagetora brought up another point. 

“At the further back are lists of the people closest to him, his hobbies, what companies he has protested against and what charity events he partakes in etc. I’ll give you the file so make sure you give it a closer read later.”

“I will.”

Kagetora finished his coffee and then with a serious look clasped his hands on top of the table. Before he left there was still one thing that he had to get out of the way. 

“Now, since you haven’t done a long lasting mission in quite a while and even longer since you had a private client, I must make sure you remember the rules.”

“Ah, yeah. Let’s see…” Taiga thought back on what Alex had told him and began to count said rules on his fingers, “never reveal your true identity, always have your assigned human’s best interest in mind, don’t fight demons in public, don’t fall in love with a human, no drinking, no drugs and protect your client at all costs. Oh and keep your own personal feelings and opinions out of the way when making decisions.”

“That’s right. You have to be strictly professional and unbiased.”

“Got it.”

“Good,” Kagetora stood up from the table, “it seems you’re ready then. We will have weekly updates on your mission here every Sunday at 1 o’clock. If you need to see me you can contact me on this number,” he handed Taiga a card, “and schedule an emergency meeting.”

Taiga took the card and studied it briefly before stuffing it into one of his jacket pockets. 

They left the cafe together and after a handshake parted ways. Kagetora was off to see another agent and Taiga to meet with Kiyoshi at Tokyo University for the official start to his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The plural form of the word "Passerby" is "Passersby" not "Passerbys". The plural is applied to the noun Passer, so PasserS. 
> 
> Blew my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the support of this fic, whether it's kudos or comments or bookmarks or reading the fic at all! I say this all the time but it's true! <3 Long-ish chapter this time, it kinda wrote itself.

At first, Taiga had not expected Kuroko Tetsuya to be so troublesome a client. When he read the human’s file, he simply concluded that he was just a young, troubled soul who needed help and that the activities he liked to engage in was a way for him to cope. Something he was passionate about and tolerably innocent with good intentions behind it; Taiga had planned to use that to his advantage and encourage his assigned human to make something good out of it. It  _ was  _ a good thing too...or at least the idea behind it. 

But now he wasn’t so sure anymore. After two weeks into his assignment he realized how naive he’d been, that it never was so easy. And a further realization of his was the fact of how long he’d been away from his job since a certain incident took place in Heaven. The world had changed fast over the past century and he hadn’t experienced it enough during his short lasting jobs.

“Kuroko…” he told the boy he’d been sent to earth to look after, “I don’t think this is a good idea after all.”

He looked at the chattering crowd that surrounded them, their voices getting louder as time went on. Louder, impatient and more aggressive. Taiga prayed that there would be no violence. 

“I told you, Kagami-kun, there is nothing to worry about,” Tetsuya replied but didn’t look at him, eyes focused on the entrance of the tall skyscraper. He hadn’t looked away from it once since they arrived. 

“But surely there are other things you should be doing right now? Like that essay due for next week. I know, let’s go home and I’ll help you with it!”

But Tetsuya was having none of it. He shook his head. 

“Later. Besides, this is a  _ good  _ thing.”

“I know and I agree with you. It’s just...well, last time it got a little out of hand. I just don’t want you to get hurt or get yourself into trouble. What if the police shows up?”

“It is just a friendly protest. Nothing to worry about.”

Resigned, Taiga opted for silence and let the stubborn human have his way. He remained close to him, however, and kept his guard up as required by his role as guardian angel. No matter how much he disagreed with the situation he could not leave him by himself. This was important to Tetsuya and if it contributed to his happiness -happiness that he was in much need of now- then Taiga had no choice but to cope with it. 

He just hoped it would be over quickly. 

A few more minutes passed and then the crowd suddenly went wild. They began shouting, cursing and waving with their placards. A man in a black, expensive-looking suit had come out from the building and walked past them with a few bodyguards around him. He seemed unaffected by the protesters but Taiga still felt sorry for him. 

That is...until he felt it. The burnt smell, like ash and coal along with the dark aura that clung to this individual gave it away in an instant. He could not be referred to as a man, for this  _ creature  _ was certainly not human. 

A demon. 

_ And not just anyone.  _

Now he realized why the name  _ Akashi Corp  _ sounded so familiar. 

Taiga was just about to urge Tetsuya to leave the site once again, this time not taking no for an answer, when the demon suddenly approached and stopped in front of him and his human. 

“Tetsuya,” he said amiably, almost a purr, “how lovely to see you again.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“And right at my doorstep. I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from me for long.”

“...”

“Have you reconsidered my offer about dinner?”

Tetsuya gave Akashi a blank look, trying to appear more calm and unaffected than he really was. On the inside he was boiling with anger. 

“I do not remember any offers of the kind.”

A lie, of course, but he refused to give this arrogant man the satisfaction. His ego was already big enough and there was no doubt in Tetsuya’s mind that the best way to slight him was to appear forgetful about anything related to him. 

Akashi’s smile widened. He was about to retort to the human’s rejection, but then something else suddenly caught his attention. It was only brief but Taiga saw the recognition in the demon’s red eyes* when they fell on him. He returned the surprised look with a glare but managed to resist the gnawing urge to bare his teeth. The longer he was exposed to that stare, the dirtier and more disgusted he felt. Suddenly he had a strong urge to go home and scrub himself raw with soap.

He wished someone in the crowd would throw something at the beast. During the last protest Tetsuya took him to, there had been paint-throwers. 

_ ‘Tsk. Where are they when you need them?’  _ He thought to himself and made a quick look around the crowd. 

Akashi discreetly sniffed the air and fought back a shiver.

The scent of an angel. 

_ Delicious.  _

As he studied this angel further, he came to the realization of his identity. He chuckled, thoroughly amused and pleased about this newfound discovery. 

“How fitting. He will be ecstatic about these news, I’m sure,” he muttered to himself and gave the angel one last look before meeting Tetsuya’s narrowed eyes. 

“How about this Friday? I will have someone pick you up at seven. We can talk about your troubles over dinner instead. It would be so much more pleasant than this, do you not agree? And I can assure you that I am far better company than these...people.”

Before Tetsuya could reject him for a second time, Taiga intervened. He placed himself between the two of them like a protective barrier and glared down at the shorter creature. 

“He is not going  _ anywhere  _ with you.”

The demon was not intimidated in the least. If anything, Taiga reminded him of an upset kitten trying to scare away a bigger predator from a corner. With a soft chuckle he simply shrugged his shoulders and with a meaningful look said, “It is not me who will be your biggest concern soon enough, Kagami Taiga.”

“Wha-”

“Until next time, Tetsuya. I shall expect a yes then.”

And so with that he turned on his heel and let his bodyguards escort him to the black limousine waiting ahead. Taiga stared after him with a newfound dread. 

_ ‘This is  _ **_bad_ ** ! _ ’ _

A powerful demon, one that held a wide influence and wealth in his cover as a human CEO, had his sights on the human Taiga was sent to save. Didn’t his boss know about this? Surely there had to have been some information about it. He would have to speak with Kagetora as soon as possible. And of course, urge Tetsuya to stay away from Akashi. 

“Kuroko,” he began and once he had the human’s attention, blue eyes curious and questioning, continued, “you have to stay away from that guy.”

* * *

Perched on top of a gargoyle statue -the courtyard was full of them - sat Aomine Daiki. With his back hunched forward and one leg pressed to his chest while the other dangled freely off the statue’s ugly head, he sat and thought about things. It had become a common occurrence lately, he noted, and scoffed a humorless sound. He always tried to avoid thinking too much; he didn’t like it because his thoughts would always stray to a certain matter. Or rather, to a certain  _ someone.  _

Unfortunately, no one had informed him that demons were able to feel hurt from pain. He’d always thought that they were mindless, cold hearted beasts incapable of feeling and without any sense of emotions; that pain and torment were things they took pleasure from even when on the receiving end. It was what he had always been told before his fall. To be honest, after all this time spent in Hell he  _ wished  _ it was true. 

He sighed with some frustration and let his eyes sweep over the courtyard before they settled on the red sky above. Red and orange and dotted with what looked like stars like those of space. It almost had the look of what humans in their science had named a Nebula. So different from the blue, white and golden lights that filled Heaven.

It was rather nice to look at, usually. But not today. It only fueled his anger and sorrow, a cruel reminder of the distance between him and the one he loved. Far,  _ far  _ up above that sky, past the mortal realm and beyond, was a place he could never touch again. So out of his reach and control.

He felt a tinge of disgust and averted his thoughtful gaze away from the red and orange, opting instead for his wings. He'd quickly grown used to the black that now covered his feathers. The wings of a fallen angel; of an angel turned demon. True demons didn't have feathers on theirs. They were leathery, similar to those of a bat but far more imposing and sinister-looking. Angels that were turned and tempted into darkness kept their wings, the black a permanent stain and constant reminder of a sin that could never be forgiven. It was meant as punishment but Daiki didn’t see it that way. They had felt like chains back when they were still white and now he wore their alteration with pride. They represented the day he became free. Not once since he’d come to Hell had he felt the slightest tinge of remorse or regret. How could he, when the reason behind his fall was something so beautiful?

Taiga would look good with black wings, he mused to himself. Although, the white suited him too. Innocent and pure, a true delicacy for any demon.

Daiki wanted to taint them. He wanted to steal Taiga’s innocence and purity, watch as the angel turned into a dark, lustful beast just like him. To see those white feathers turn black, one by one as he took him. Because as much as he held a pure love for him, he also lusted for him with a fierce passion. This desire towards him was the reason Daiki fell from grace in the first place. But, as he’d been told several times by the demons since coming to Hell, lust was just another form of love. 

And love Taiga he would, when they finally were reunited. He’d love him in every way possible. Down here they could have each other whenever and however they wanted with no one to interfere or resent them. Down here, such love was not shunned. 

He sighed, wistful and longing, and closed his eyes for a brief moment to savor his fantasy. Then they blinked open and his brows furrowed into a frown.

_ ‘Be patient’,  _ they said,  _ ‘all in due time.’  _

“Tch...yeah right.”

All in due time. What did that even mean? He wanted Taiga  _ now.  _ He’d been down here for nearly a century! How was he supposed to make Taiga his if he wasn’t even allowed to meet him? Heck, he wasn’t even allowed to go on his own assignments in the human world by himself. Every time he’d been up there, Wakamatsu or Imayoshi had gone with him. And the jobs he was given were pathetic too. Short-lasting and so simple a child could do it.

He was sick of it. 

“Fuckin’ Akashi…” he muttered through his clenched teeth. 

Even now when he was a full fledged demon, a very powerful one at that, Akashi still wouldn’t give him the responsibility and freedom that, in Daiki’s own opinion, he so deserved. He’d never bothered to hide his displeasure about the situation because he sure as hell was  _ displeased _ . 

However, he never challenged Akashi’s authority too much as that would just be plain stupid and contrary to what most believed, Daiki  _ wasn’t  _ stupid. Much, at least. It didn’t matter how long you’d been in Hell, anyone who took a first glance at Akashi knew that he was not to be messed with. He was one of the higher ups; one of the princes and the lord of this particular plane of Hell that Daiki had found himself in since day one. 

It was Akashi who found him hiding from Heaven’s punishment in the human world, Akashi who tempted him to join his side, Akashi who turned him…

_ It started with one feather, then another and another. Like droplets of ink spilling on a blank sheet of paper. It spread little by little, along with every touch, bite and thrust that the demon bestowed upon his sensitive body. And by the time this forbidden act reached its end, along with the spilling of Daiki’s seed as he reached his climax, they were covered completely with the black of his sin. The light of his aura faded, the pupils of his eyes narrowing into slits and his canines sharpening in his gums. And all feelings of guilt and shame became forgotten. Like the shed skin of a snake, they came off him and were left behind. All he felt was pleasure and satisfaction.  _

_ Somewhere during the act he had, in the part of his mind that had not yet lost itself completely to the wicked, delirious pleasures and sensations, imagined what it would be like to engage in such intimacy with Taiga. If it had been his beloved on top of him instead of Akashi. Or Taiga under him. If sex felt this good with someone he barely knew and felt nothing for, how would it then be with the one he loved more than anything? _

_ He was dying to find out.  _

...It was Akashi who promised him Taiga. 

But despite all of this, with his own already fragile patience snapping, Daiki found himself slowly but surely ceasing to care. He’d been good and behaving himself for too long. Nearly a hundred years now! He didn’t care what Akashi said or did. 

“When he gets back I’ll show him. I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

The sudden surge of confidence and courage left him in a single heartbeat, a strong regret of his words, when he heard a familiar voice answering him from behind. 

“To whom might you be referring?”

Trying -but failing- to swallow down the thick lump that seemed to have materialized in his throat out of nowhere, Daiki slowly turned his head around and his wide eyes of dark blue met a pair of impassive ones; one red and one golden-yellow, both with slitted pupils like that of a serpent. Even more so than Daiki’s own. As always, his superior dressed in a black suit and black polished shoes. He seemed to have just returned from his ever-lasting assignment in the human world. A short break, surely, as his superior was known to be quite the workaholic.

“O-oh, Akashi...you’re back.”

“Observant as ever. Now, you were about to explain yourself.”

Akashi knew exactly who Daiki was referring to, obviously, but chose to appear ignorant of it. Teasing the fallen angel was rather enjoyable, he’d found. Daiki was aware of this of course and loathed him for it. 

“I’m tired of this!” He roared and surged to his feet. He glared at the other, not thinking about the consequences that his behavior may bring. 

“I’m sick of being stuck here with those fools babysitting me! When are you going to let me go to the human world by myself? When will I get to fight the angels?”

“I have told you to be-”

“ _ Don’t  _ say that word! Please fucking don’t!”

  
“...patient.”

Daiki threw his head back and gave out a frustrated cry, as if the word had caused him actual pain and then ran his hands down his face with a loud sigh. Ignoring that gesture, Akashi tilted his head to the side with a quizzical look.

“Are you bored already? You seem to have enjoyed yourself quite a bit these past…” he paused briefly to count the time in his head, “99 years, as far as I can tell.”

Oh he surely had. Daiki had indulged himself in all ways possible. Enjoyed all pleasures that Heaven forbid. But...he wanted to enjoy all those things with Taiga. 

“You promised. You fuckin’  _ promised _ that I could-”

He closed his mouth shut when he realized the harsh tone in which he spoke. Akashi would not appreciate an accusation that might challenge his honor of an agreement. 

Akashi gave him a blank look. But it didn’t take long before realization came to him. 

“Oh, now I see what this is about,” he said and met Daiki’s eyes. His lips curved up into a smirk, enjoying the look on the fallen angel’s face. The look of a deer caught in the headlights.

Akashi approached him until they stood close enough for their bodies to touch. Daiki rid his face of its lost and vulnerable expression, not keen on giving the other the satisfaction, and turned his head to the side with a scowl. But he remained quiet. There was no point in saying anything because it wouldn't change whatever it was that Akashi was going to say next. 

“It is your precious Kagami Taiga, of course.”

“I want to see him. Y-you promised I could.”

“I know,” Akashi cooed and touched his cheek, stroking it with a single, cold finger. Daiki turned away from the touch and grit his teeth.

“Then when will you let me?”

“I have told you to be patient, have I not? It takes time to grow accustomed to the change from angel to demon. It is for your own good.”

That word again. 

_ Patient.  _

“I’ve been fucking  _ patient  _ for almost a hundred years! And I’m fine; I have become a true demon already!”

Akashi sighed and retreated his hand. It was true that Daiki did have potential and had matured into a true demon faster than he’d anticipated. But it was his attitude that worried him; hotheaded, impulsive and still a tad too soft. Especially when it came to his beloved angel.

“I am working on it as we speak. In fact, I believe I made quite some progress today.”

Daiki said nothing. 

“Though if you’re in  _ that  _ much of a hurry, would you rather have me go and fetch him for you?”

“No!”

He didn’t like that thought. Akashi might be his superior and someone he considered something akin to a friend, but he still didn’t trust him fully. He was a demon, after all, and Taiga was a delectable prey. 

And Akashi’s form of love was not like Daiki’s. 

“I mean...no, please, I want to bring him here myself. I want him...willing.”

“I thought so.Then shall I give you  _ some  _ comfort for today at least?”

Daiki raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What do you mean?”

Akashi merely smiled and began to circle him in that typical predatory manner of his.

“If you wish, _ I  _ can be your Taiga for a moment,” he said as he moved and when he’d completed the circle, returning to his previous position in front of the fallen angel, he no longer looked like himself. In front of Daiki stood Taiga. Or someone who looked and sounded just like him. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  _ Taiga  _ continued with an uncharacteristic smirk, “To touch and kiss me. To  _ fuck  _ me.”

Daiki had been lost for a moment. It had been so long since he last saw his beloved...but now here he was. He knew it wasn’t real, knew that it was only Akashi playing with him. And that didn’t sit well with him.

“Oi!” He growled, eyes narrowing, but all will to resist left him when he was met with the sultry look on  _ Taiga’s  _ face so close to his. Red eyes hooded and filled with lust, those beautiful lips turned up into a seductive smile and that body pressed against his. 

_ Oh that  _ **_body_ ** .

His eyes widened and a rare blush of red crossed his face. He never blushed these days.

It wasn’t Taiga, he knew that, but…

He swallowed hard in his throat when  _ Taiga  _ bent down to whisper in his ear. An eager, breathless moan.

“ _ Daiki _ …”

His mouth opened and closed as he remained at a loss for words.  _ Taiga  _ placed a hand on one of his shoulders and suddenly the world around them blurred for a moment before they suddenly appeared to be in Akashi’s private bedchambers. 

“Wha-” He trailed off into a grunt when he was dragged down onto the red silk sheets of an enormous bed. He was now on top of  _ Taiga _ who stared up at him with a blush that would never have any place on Akashi’s real face. And then Daiki realized that the body under him was completely bare. 

“ _ Take me,  _ Daiki,”  _ Taiga _ moaned and spread his legs invitingly. Daiki stared at his naked form, hands twitching in his eagerness to touch, and bit his lower lip hard. It was so very tempting; there was nothing he wanted more and usually he was not one to deny himself.

However...

“No,” he said and hung his head, looking almost  _ pained  _ to decline. 

_ Taiga _ stilled and glanced up at him with a quizzical look. An arrogant lift of a brow.

“No?” 

“I want my first time taking him to be real.” 

He glanced down at  _ Taiga _ and sighed. 

  
“If you’re gonna be him, Akashi, then you gotta be the one fucking me.”

A wicked look widened those eyes.  _ Taiga’s  _ eyes. It would not have affected Daiki had it been Akashi’s own, but to see that look on  _ Taiga  _ was unnerving...yet somehow exciting. 

“As you wish.”

Before he could even blink, Daiki was lying on his back with  _ Taiga _ above him, looking down at him with that same wicked gleam. 

“I shall not hold back.”

Daiki scoffed along with a roll his eyes. 

“Do you ever?”

* * *

When they were done and satisfied, Daiki asked from the bed while Akashi -now looking like himself again- dressed himself in a black kimono.

“By the way, what did you mean when you said you’d made progress today?”

After tying his sash, Akashi poured himself a goblet of blood and took a sip before answering the other demon whom he could tell was growing impatient. 

“I met your precious angel today. He is currently in Tokyo on an assignment.”

Akashi could practically hear the cogs working in Daiki’s head and with amusement evident on his face waited for the penny to drop. Once it did, he was not disappointed.

Daiki threw himself up from the bed and glared at Akashi with much accusation and anger. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He roared and this time did not care for the consequences his insolence might bring. Fortunately for him, his superior did not seem to mind too much. 

“Well, I was about to but you would not listen. You were more interested in making complaints.”

“...”

Akashi put his goblet down and turned to the other fully. 

“It just so happens that his assigned human is the one I have my sights on at the moment. I think it is a good opportunity for both of us.”

A hopeful glimmer widened Daiki’s eyes. 

“You mean…”

“Yes. You shall come with me tomorrow and perform your first true assignment under my supervision while pursuing Kagami Taiga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Red eyes. When Akashi poses as a human both his eyes are red as his nice version in the manga/anime. When in demon form it's he other Akashi's looks, one red eye and one yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more exposition and info about demons' work on earth. Thank you everyone for your comments, kudos and overall support! 
> 
> Warning! A very brief biblical mention in a parody-ish way, though without mention of any names from said book. You kinda have to read between the lines, I guess. But if you're sensitive about that stuff then you've been warned.

The more experienced and higher rank a demon, the more time it spent on earth working. In Akashi’s case, this was particularly true as he was one of the princes of Hell and thus one of the oldest demons; among the first spawn of the serpent that lured the first humans into sin. He’d grown rather fond of his job and enjoyed Earth and its silly little creatures. Humans most of all as it was there his job made the most use. 

A demon’s work in the human world was much like acting on stage and Akashi flattered himself with the notion that he had become quite the master at it. Throughout the course of many centuries he had performed numerous long-lasting missions, taking on role after role and acting accordingly which usually had the desired results.  _ Usually _ , as there at times were -much to his dismay- competent and powerful angels to get in his way. But such obstacles had decreased over the past few centuries; humans were becoming more and more independent and liberated from faith*. Granted, they had always been frail and weak-minded creatures, but through the evolution of science and industry, Heaven had lost some of its iron grasp on them and was now struggling more than Hell did. 

Akashi’s current role was a young, influential CEO of a conglomerate with a wide assortment of industries under its roof. Rich, powerful and influential with many connections all over the world. Connections with leading humans and demons alike. 

It was not uncommon for him and his peers to take on this kind of role; many chose industries that were easily twisted, harmful and corrupted in several aspects. Some chose the weapon industry, contributing to wars and violence. Others held high positions in the educational sphere; principals, headmasters and teachers in schools. Youths were so easily influenced, after all. 

Political roles, celebrities, psychologists, business-men-and-women. Positions with influence in one way or another. Because by the end of the day, a demon’s job was to create chaos and lure out the worst in humans. Of course, lesser ranking demons received private clients, a single human that they were responsible for and assigned to tempt into darkness and sin. When the time came, they’d be sent to Hell for recruitment and transform into demons themselves. 

Daiki had spent the past few days receiving all this information from Akashi and been forced to take a test on it. It was ridiculous in his opinion, but his boss would not let him go to Earth unless he understood everything and knew what was expected of him. His eagerness to leave Hell and finally be set loose among humans and to see Taiga again had served as motivation and soon enough he left with Akashi to commence his first  _ real  _ assignment as a demon. 

“Wow.” 

It was all he could manage when he and his superior arrived at the Akashi Corporations skyscraper. He tilted his head back to see the end of it, the top floor 60 stories up. 

“Impressive, is it not?”

Daiki nodded and looked at it some more. 

“Is your office at the top?”

“Yes. Yours will be on the floor below and your partner will be Kise Ryouta. You remember him, surely?”

Daiki gave it some thought but struggled to match a face to the name. 

“You met him in Hell once. 10 years ago.”

It clicked then. 

“Ah, blondie! At Haizaki’s blood feast.”

Now he felt stupid for not remembering such a nice piece of meat. Then again, he had always been bad with names. Even more so in Hell because there were so many willing targets that introductions and getting to know each other wasn’t even necessary. One timers with no emotional attachments.

“The very one. Now let us go inside.”

With four bodyguards behind them -obviously only a part of the cover as they weren’t needed- they entered the grand building and as soon as they stepped in through the doors, a row of people bid them good morning and bowed as they passed. All in respect to their boss. Daiki leaned closer to him and whispered. 

“Are all of them human?”

“No, I have several demons working for me. All have their own set of tasks.”

“Huh.”

...

“By the way,” Daiki said when they entered the elevator and tugged at his tie, “isn’t this suit a little too fancy?”

“It is perfectly appropriate. You will wear it at all times in this building. Don’t loosen the tie too much.”

“Tch. And I thought the 1700’s clothes were uncomfortable…” he muttered sullenly which was heard by Akashi who gave out a soft chuckle. 

“A delightful era. Did you know that Momoi-san played a crucial part in the French revolution?” 

“Whoa, really?”

Akashi nodded. 

“She acted as one of Marie Antoinette’s closest friends and manipulated her. Including encouraging her to spend the people’s tax money on expensive jewelry and grand parties. The people started to hate her for it and, well, you know the rest. Momoi is a very competent demon, I must say.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty good.”

_ And has nice tits. _

Soon enough they reached the top floor and once again Daiki was overwhelmed. It wasn’t really what he’d expected from Akashi but that didn’t mean it wasn’t impressive.

“So, where are the cages and chains? The throne made of bones and skulls?” He asked after having a look around the vast space. 

“Disappointed?” 

“Well, to me it doesn’t really seem like your style. I thought it would look more...I don’t know, like your room back home.”

With a sigh -though still smiling- Akashi shook his head. This only further proved Daiki’s inexperience and naivete. Perhaps it was a better thing than he first thought, to let him out of Hell and show him what reality was like for them. The lesser jobs aside, Daiki really only had experience with how angels did things on Earth. 

“I’ll have you know I have good taste. I’ve found that I work better without all that unnecessary clutter around. Clean and simple is much more preferable. And modern.”

Clean and simple. A very accurate description of the wide space; one wall was completely made of glass and offered a panoramic view of the city below. The other walls were white and decorated with some modern art here and there, paintings encased in plain black frames. The floor was fully covered by black carpet and there was not a single speck of dust to be seen anywhere. The wide, polished desk ahead was made of dark brown-reddish wood and on top of it were some piles of papers, a fancy ballpoint pen, a lamp, laptop and some other standard office equipment. It was really only the chair that held some of the look that Daiki had expected from his boss. A high-backed office chair of dark wood and padded with black leather. No skulls or bones, but still towering and rather intimidating. On the other side of the desk was a two-seated leather couch for visitors to occupy. 

A potted plant in a corner, a mini bar in another and a wide, tall bookcase against one of the walls. That was about it. Unexpected, but rather nice overall. 

“Have a seat and we shall discuss your mission in more detail,” Akashi said and motioned for the couch. Daiki did so and made himself comfortable while the other went to the mini bar to get them some brandy to drink. 

“Hah, drinking on the job, are you?”

“Of course,” said Akashi with a small smile, “speaking of which, I want you to encourage the human employees to drink during work hours whenever you see an opportunity.”

He handed Daiki a half-filled tumbler glass before taking a seat in his chair behind the desk. 

Before the lesser demon took a hearty gulp from his drink he replied with a simple “gotcha.”

“And encourage their individual bad habits as well. Though we’ll get to that in a moment.”

He opened one of the drawers and took out a thick file encased in black. 

“First things first, though. Here are the details on your mission and a few guidelines to help you whenever you feel uncertain. A lot has changed during the past century so the guide includes significant information about this age as a whole. The lesser jobs you’ve done were too short for you to learn much about it, I’m sure. Keep it with you at all times; I have a copy of my own. I will brief you first, then you may read through it and ask questions if you have any.”

“Alright.”

“As we’ve discussed prior, you will work here as one of my new employees. More specifically, in the marketing department with Ryouta as your partner. You can read about the details of that from page 40 to 53. And of course, Ryouta and myself will provide you with assistance should you need it.”

“Now, I will not expect too much complicated work from you as it is merely a way for you to gain some experience while pursuing Kagami Taiga. Therefore, what I consider more important during your time spent in this building is the interaction with the human employees.”

“Ah, what you said before about encouraging bad habits.”

“Exactly. Get them into trouble, befriend them, make them trust you. Meddle with their private lives and give friendly  _ advice _ . Make them lose everything. Give me reasons to fire them. You understand.”

“Yeah.”

“It is always the piling of small things that make them crack. Just make sure to execute your work discreetly. Smoothly.”

Daiki nodded. 

“Good. Then moving on.”

* * *

_ Name: Kuroko Tetsuya _

_ Gender: Male _

_ Age: 19 _

_ Birthday: January 31 _

_ Blood type: A _

_ Residence: Tokyo, xxxx-Street, 35C, Apartment Nr 105.  _

_ Occupation: Student, Tokyo University, Year 2, Litterature programme. Part time worker at Aoyama Bookstore.  _

Daiki read through the information with an evident boredom. 

_ Blah blah blah... _

These things held no value to him, no interest whatsoever, and he wondered if he could ask Akashi to just tell him what the deal was instead. He glanced up at his boss who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. 

“Something you would like to say?” he asked with one of his fine brows arched. 

Daiki leaned back in his seat, Kuroko’s file slipping from his hands and landing on the desk. 

“Can’t you just tell me instead? He’s your target, not mine. I just wanna know about Taiga.”

Figures. Really, Akashi had expected such a response but still wanted to give his subordinate the opportunity to prove him wrong. 

“Very well then.”

Kuroko Tetsuya was a client of Heaven, not Hell. It had been pure coincidence that Akashi caught sight of him and gained an interest in the young human a few weeks back. Not only had he recognized an underlying potential in Tetsuya, his background making him prone to temptation and possibly a powerful demon, but Akashi in his own arrogance would never allow himself to give up on his prey. He always got what he wanted, after all, and Kuroko Tetsuya was to him very delectable. Not the kind he is usually went for, but something about the human drew him in. 

Tetsuya’s parents passed away when he was a child and it was decided that his grandmother was to take custody of him. They lived together in her apartment and once he became of legal age, he decided to stay with her until his studies were finished. The idea was to share the rent cost; Tetsuya applied for a part time job at a bookshop on the side of his studies. 

All went well for a time, until Tetsuya’s grandmother passed away a few months ago. It was a hard truth to face and as it was his last living relative, Tetsuya was left by himself. 

“He is still mourning. And it has begun to affect his studies, social life and overall health in a negative direction. Or at least, it did.”

“And that’s why Taiga was assigned to him.”

“Yes. Unfortunately, Kagami Taiga is more competent that I thought and has already improved Tetsuya’s situation with 5 %. He is now under the cover as Tetsuya’s roommate and fellow student, but in the food science programme.”

Daiki raised a brow. 

“Food science?”

“Yes. It seems your precious angel has taken in interest in cooking. And basketball. Remember those two, they might help you get closer to him.”

“Basketball?” Daiki asked eagerly, now leaning forward towards the desk with an excited gleam in his eyes. He hadn’t played basketball since...since the late 1800’s* when it was first invented. In fact, he’d taken a liking to it almost instantly. To hear that his beloved Taiga had developed an interest in the sport were wonderful news. Though Daiki had to update himself with some research; no doubt had the rules changed over time and he’d missed the most portion of the 1900’s, being stuck in Hell after his fall. 

“Do you play?” He asked out of curiosity and Akashi shrugged. 

“It happens.”

Perfect. Then that made things easier. 

“Will you teach me the new rules? Let’s play some later.”

“Daiki, right now there are other things we need to discuss.”

“I know, that’s why I said later!”

A glare of warning was enough to make Daiki drop the subject and he settled back in his seat with an apologetic nod. Pleased, Akashi resumed and provided him with other information and they worked out a couple of details on several matters. 

“Now, as for your residence...”

  
  


* * *

“Aominecchi!” 

A neat, flawless mop of golden-yellow hair was the first thing Daiki was met with when he and Akashi went down to the marketing department one story below. He had not expected to be jumped as soon as he stepped through the glass door and grunted when the impact of another body crashed into him and a set of arms squeezed him tight. 

“It’s been so long! When Akashicchi told me you were gonna become my partner I was so excited!”

“F-fucking hell, Kise. Get off!”

Ryouta stepped back and gave him an appraising once-over. And a smirk that Daiki was somewhat familiar with. 

He donned a suit of charcoal grey, a black dress shirt, dark blue tie to match his hair and a pair of black dress shoes. It fit him perfectly, tailor made according to his measurements -in courtesy of Akashi- and was flattering to his body in all the right places. Ryouta found himself growing more and more excited the longer he looked. 

“Wow, you really know how to wear a suit.”

Daiki tugged at his tie, brows creasing. 

“Not really. It’s uncomfortable as fuck.” 

He could practically  _ hear  _ Akashi’s frown of disapproval. Insulting the suit was an indirect insult to him and his taste. But Daiki decided to ignore the icy glare boring into his back and loosened his tie a little more. 

Ryouta chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. 

“You’ll get used to it. If you ask me though, it’s very sexy.”

Well, as much as he disliked the restriction of the dress code, Daiki could agree to that at least. He looked damn good if he did say so himself. And so did Ryouta; light grey suit, white shirt and black tie. Though the body that hid beneath looked even better, something he knew for a fact. Yes, he prefered him naked as he did with everyone else. If you asked him, clothes were an unnecessary burden. 

_ ‘She just had to go and eat that damn apple, didn’t she? Getting all embarrassed.’ * _

He grinned back when Ryouta once more came into his personal space with his yellow eyes hooded and purred, “wanna have some fun on my desk? It’s big enough to fit us both.”

Before Daiki could take him up on the offer, the third member of their party cleared his throat and put an end to it. Akashi stepped forward and placed a firm hand on one of Daiki’s shoulders. 

“Ryouta. I am only showing Daiki around today; we are leaving soon to get the keys for his new apartment.”

“Can I come too?”

“No, you will get back to work. I believe you have a meeting in half an hour to prepare for?”

“Fineee. Ah, but we should go out for drinks tonight, Aomineechi!”

“Hm? Yeah sure thing. I’ll stop by later. When do you get off work?”

“Five. Here, take my card.”

Daiki took the black piece of paper and studied it for a brief moment. It was black with the company logo and text printed in golden letters. 

“Fancy.”

“Of course! Well, give me a call later, okay? You do have a cell phone, I hope.”

Akashi confirmed the question.

“He does. Though we will have to do some adjustments to that as well. And probably a crash course on how to use it.”

“I know how they work! I’ve been here on lesser missions, you know, so I’m not completely green.”

“Your last mission was twelve years ago, Daiki. Just before the smartphone became popular.”

“Smartphone?”

Rolling his eyes, Akashi gave Ryouta an I-told-you-so-look. Then he checked his wrist watch. 

“We really must be going. I am on a tight schedule today.”

They bid each other goodbye and while Ryouta went back to his own office to resume his work, Akashi gave Daiki a quick tour of the floor and his soon-to-be office. Then they were off to sort the details of Daiki’s new apartment. 

On their way there, in Akashi’s limousine, Daiki was grinning the whole time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Apple - refers to Eve and Adam eating the forbidden apple and becoming shy of their nudity, hence clothes became the norm.  
> I won't get too much into the biblical stuff because I know little about it and don't want to risk upsetting anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and all that! And thank you everyone for the continued feedback and support!

Tetsuya had just woken up and gotten out of bed when the delicious smell of waffles, along with the faint, sizzling sound of them cooking, hit him hard. Like a siren’s call it made him forget everything else -like fixing his ridiculous bedhead and make his bed like he usually did first thing- and lured him out from his room. He followed it into the kitchen and the closer he got the stronger his senses were overwhelmed and his stomach growled in response. 

When he rounded the corner he was not disappointed. The kitchen table had been set for two, a big plate piled with waffles in the middle, a bowl of whipped cream, a jar of jam, syrup and a large jug of home-pressed orange juice. By the counter stood Taiga, fully dressed and an apron tied around his waist. He looked so at home and did everything with such ease as if he’d been doing it all his life. The sight inspired a fondness and warmth in Tetsuya that made him smile to himself.

Even though he was just starting to get used to sharing the apartment again, it still surprised him how dedicated his roommate was when it came to household chores. Cooking, cleaning and laundry; Taiga did those things with great enthusiasm and often refused Tetsuya’s offers to help. It would take Tetsuya days, sometimes weeks, to complete these chores when he lived by himself. And despite still being pretty much a stranger to Tetsuya, he found Taiga to be one of the most selfless people he’d ever known. Kind, caring...a bit strange at times, but very accommodating. A breath of fresh air that Tetsuya had not realized he needed until recently. 

“Ah, good morning!” Taiga greeted over his shoulder in a merry tone when he noticed him.

“Morning.”

“Perfect timing. I was just about to finish and wake you up. Go ahead and dig in.”

Happy to oblige, Tetsuya sat down and helped himself to a waffle and poured himself some orange juice. Taiga joined him shortly on the opposite side and did the same; though he went for five waffles at once rather than one and piled them with syrup and cream. 

Hiding the smile that wanted to make itself known at the ridiculous sight, Tetsuya paused with his fork in hand and gave the other a skeptical look. 

“For all the lectures you’ve given me about healthy eating. Kagami-kun, that does  _ not  _ look healthy.”

“I go to the gym regularly,” Taiga told him with his mouth half full and a smudge of syrup already in one of the corners of his mouth, “and I don’t gain weight so easily.”

Tetsuya couldn’t decide if he found the sight disturbing or adorable. 

“I see.”

It tasted just as good as it looked. After his first bite Tetsuya wolfed down the rest of his waffle and went for another, this time with jam. Speaking of gaining weight, Tetsuya wondered how much he’d put on since Taiga moved in. 

“This is delicious, Kagami-kun. As always.”

Much better than the boiled egg and burnt toast that used to make up his regular breakfast diet. Not to mention dinner; gone were the instant cup noodles and microwave pizzas. Now he was actually eating healthy, nutritious food that tasted well enough to be served at a four -maybe even five- star restaurant. 

His praise was much appreciated. Taiga practically beamed and after swallowing the big bite of food -amazingly enough he didn’t choke on it- he thanked him with another smile. 

“Glad you like it.”

A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate their breakfast, with some small talk in between. 

“You don’t have classes today, right?” Taiga asked despite knowing the answer.

“No, I’ll be at home writing my essay.”

“Right. Well, I made a bento for you anyway. It’s in the fridge so just heat it up when you get hungry.”

This time Tetsuya didn’t stop his smile from showing. Two weeks in and he was already getting too spoiled.

“Thanks.”   
  


“My classes end at one o’clock, then I’m stopping at the grocery store on the way home. Anything specific you want for dinner?”

“Not really. I’m sure it will be good no matter what you make.”

“Alright then. I’ll figure something out.”

While Tetsuya continued to eat, Taiga suddenly put down his cutlery and leaned back in his chair with a troubled look. 

  
  


“Listen, Kuroko…”

Tetsuya looked at him over the rim of his glass. 

“That guy, Akashi, he’s bad news. And I mean  _ bad. _ ”

The human blinked, not sure what brought this on so suddenly. He shrugged and after another gulp of his juice he replied. 

“Of course he is bad. Why do you think I protest against his company in the first place?”

Taiga shook his head and insistently leaned forward over the table. 

“You don’t get it. He’s  _ dangerous _ and you really don’t know how much. You have to stay away from him.”

The blank look of no emotion that he was given was rather unnerving. Even more so when accompanied by the next line of words. 

“That’s too bad. I was planning on smashing the windows of his car.”

“W-what? No! You can’t do that, you’ll get into trouble!”

“It was a joke, Kagami-kun.”

“Oh…”

Tetsuya sighed and took on a more serious look.

“I went there for a reason, Kagami-kun. Staying away and do nothing won’t change anything. People like Akashi-kun must take responsibility for their actions but if no one stands up to them, it won’t happen.”

“But-”

“Things like these need to be brought to light.”

“And what exactly is the story behind it? You never told me.”

As far as Taiga knew, Tetsuya hadn’t participated in any protest against Akashi Corp until the other day. Kagetora hadn’t mentioned any interactions between them either. 

Tetsuya obliged and told him; how Akashi was planning to have a new office building constructed at the same very same spot as a shelter for homeless dogs was situated. Tetsuya went there regularly as a volunteer worker and had become good friends with the owners, an older couple who lived in the same building as the shelter itself.

“They are very nice people, Kagami-kun and they are saving homeless dogs’ lives. Abandoned and abused dogs, some even meant to be killed for their fur on the black market. Akashi wants to destroy the whole thing to make room for his project...but they can’t afford to move anywhere right now as most of their income goes to care for the dogs. Food, vaccines, toys etc. If the shelter is destroyed, most dogs there will have to be put down if no one adopts them...please don’t cry, Kagami-kun.”

“I’m not!” The angel assured him, wiping away a single tear from his cheek and thus obviously not fooling the human whatsoever. 

Taiga then shook his head. 

“I know that your intentions are good. I’m not saying that what you’re doing is wrong and I don’t mind you partaking in these protests at all. Just...please stay away from Akashi. Okay? I bet we can find a way to save that dog shelter without interacting with that jerk. A fundraiser or something.”

It was rather strange. Ever since day one, Tetsuya had the feeling that Taiga in some way considered himself responsible for him. Someone who watched over him always made it his mission to help him. A protective mother hen. 

He sighed again. 

“I will try my best. It’s not like I  _ want  _ to see him.”

Seemingly pleased about the reassurance, Taiga nodded. 

“Good. So you won’t accept his offer to dine with him?”

“Of course not.”   
  


“And you won’t actually destroy his car?”

Tetsuya shook his head. While the idea certainly was tempting, the relief on Taiga’s face was worth it. A happy Taiga made life easier. 

“Good. Well, I’m just gonna do the dishes and then I gotta leave.”

“I can do the dishes, Kagami-kun. You made breakfast.”

“No, I’ll do it. Not to be an annoying know-it-all but you kinda sort the cutlery wrong.”

“What?”

“Yes, you put the small spoons with the big spoons.”

Before Tesuya could protest, Taiga said with a smile, “you just take it easy and get your essay done in time.”

“If you insist.”

* * *

Tetsuya had worked on his essay about Shakespeare for two hours before deciding to take a break. A well deserved break, in his opinion, as he’d written two whole paragraphs. He glanced at the clock and sighed; it was a little too early for lunch but the thought of Taiga’s homemade lunch waiting in the fridge made his mouth water. It was a little problematic since he usually didn’t eat lunch before twelve. Though, before Taiga moved in there were days where he didn’t have lunch -or any meal- at all due to lack of motivation and appetite. When his grandmother passed away he entered a depression and through that acquired a few bad habits and routines that were by no means good for him.

So he decided to follow one of his roommate’s many health advice and wait until he was actually hungry. Instead he figured he should do something useful. Namely, take out the trash. It was the least he could do as Taiga did most of the housework these days. He took out the bag, tied the handles into a knot and carried it out. When he stepped out in the stairwell, he heard a noise from the bottom floor. It sounded like things were being carried in through the main entrance and dropped on the floor; people walking in and out and a voice barking out orders. 

Was someone moving in? The penthouse apartment had stood empty for half a year. 

When the elevator stopped at the bottom floor his theory proved to be correct. Moving boxes laid scattered everywhere and he could see a truck parked outside the building. In the middle of it all was a tall man with tanned skin and dark blue hair, wearing a suit. He seemed annoyed and held a smartphone in one of his hands. 

“And how are we supposed to get that couch all the way up there, huh? It won’t fit in the elevator and the staircase is way too cramped! No, you gotta disassemble it!”

“But you said-”

“Forget what I said! Just do it. I’m paying for this.”

Actually, Akashi was paying. For the moving firm, the rent, the furniture. Everything. Just when Daiki had received his apartment keys, something at the office came up that Akashi was unable to ignore. He’d had no choice but to go back to settle whatever it was, leaving Daiki alone with the hired men. He didn’t know how these things worked and despite Akashi’s crash course in how to use a smartphone -a ten minute course spent in the ride to the apartment complex- wasn’t proving to be very helpful now. 

“Tsk, stupid thing,” he muttered and glared at the black device in his hand. He gave it a good shake but nothing happened.

Then someone suddenly spoke up behind him, making him jump a good distance in the air and cry out. 

“Excuse me.”

“Whoa!”

He turned around, wide eyes and mouth open and was met with a pale, expressionless face. 

“Where the hell did you come from!”

“The elevator.”

Daiki was about to retort with a snappy remark, but then paused when he realized who this human was. He’d seen his picture in the file and thought him to be quite plain, an opinion that did not change after seeing him in person. 

“You’re-”

He caught himself off. Daiki wasn’t supposed to know who Tetsuya was. They were strangers, neighbors that knew nothing about each other yet. And no matter how much he wanted to inquire about Taiga, he had to control himself and keep the conversation natural. 

_ ‘Right.’  _

“...one my neighbors?”

Tetsuya nodded. 

“Yes. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

He held out his free hand and Daiki took it into his own. 

“Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet ya.”

“Likewise.”

Tetsuya glanced at the rows of moving boxes. 

“I assume you are moving into the penthouse?”

“That’s right. Which is your floor?”

“Third.”

_ ‘Why is Akashi so interested in him?’  _ He couldn’t help but think as he studied the human further. He was bland and didn’t really have a smell to him. Apart from obviously being a virgin, there wasn’t much appeal to him. In Daiki’s opinion anyway, but who was he to question the almighty Akashi? 

He let go of Tetsuya’s hand and smiled at him. 

“Well, I got a lot to do as you can see. So I’ll talk to you later.”

Tetsuya nodded. He went out to throw the trash, which didn’t take very long, so when he came back inside he wasn’t surprised to see Daiki standing in the same spot as he’d left him, glaring down at his phone. There were a few more boxes, however. 

He passed through the chaos and pushed the button of the elevator, but when it opened he didn’t step in right away. He thought about lunch and then having to go back to work on that essay of his afterwards. It wasn’t a very appealing scenario in his mind. So he found himself turn around and ask his new neighbor, “Would you like me to help?”

* * *

Taiga’s lecture was something he’d made up. Since he wasn’t actually a student there was no need for him to go if Tetsuya was at home. Instead he was meeting up with Kagetora at Mitobe’s cafe. He knew he wasn’t supposed to lie but in this case it was necessary. 

His boss was already there when he arrived, sitting at their usual seat by the window with his usual cup of black coffee. 

“Ah there you are,” Kagetora said as Taiga hurriedly took off his jacket and sat down. 

“I ordered us some coffee.”

“Great.”

Taiga took a quick sip of his coffee before getting to the matter at hand. He could not quite suppress his anxiety and when he spoke there was an accusatory tone in his voice. 

“Kagetora, did you know that  _ Akashi  _ of all demons has taken an interest in Kuroko?”

And in return Kagetora actually looked guilty.

“We had known for a while that he resides in Tokyo and about his company. But I had never thought that Kuroko would actually gain his attention.”

“Of course he would gain his attention! He’s a young, innocent and confused human who’s suffered great losses. Demons sense these things! And Akashi Corp is the kind of company Kuroko would protest against eventually. How could you  _ not- _ ”

“Akashi is not known for going after whatever human he crosses paths with. He is picky when it comes to his prey and never goes for what he considers smallfry. Kuroko Tetsuya should be in that category by his standards. I didn’t think he’d take notice of him, especially in those crowds of protesters should he join a demonstration.”

“But he isn’t! Akashi does  _ not  _ consider him ‘ _ smallfry’! _ He-”

When Kagetora ushered him to lower his voice he did so and looked around to see if anyone had noticed his outburst. When it seemed clear he continued where he left off, leaning over the table and speaking just above a whisper. 

“He even invited him out for dinner.”

For the first time since Taiga sat down at the table Kagetora looked a smidgen worried. Alarmed, even, but Taiga was quick to reassure him that his assigned human had not accepted the demon’s offer. However, that was not the issue. 

“And apparently he’d asked him the same thing last time they met. And they’ve met three times now! See? This is not something that can be overlooked. And the way he  _ looked  _ at him…” Taiga shuddered “...he wants to defile him!”

“It is worrisome, that’s for sure,” Kagetora agreed and sipped thoughtfully on his drink. He contemplated the issue for a bit and when he set the cup back down he came to a decision. 

“For now we will leave it be. Akashi is too busy to pay attention to him all the time and he won’t be foolish enough to act out when you are guarding him. There’s also a few of our agents keeping tabs on Akashi at the moment. What we’ll do for now is observe and you will continue to aid Kuroko as usual. Just make sure to keep him away from Akashi and keep me updated. ”

“Will that really be enough?”

“For now, at least. Besides, Kuroko Tetsuya is our client. There is no agent from the other side who’s working on him. If you notice anything that’s the least alarming, contact me.”

Taiga exhaled a long breath. It had only been two weeks and things were already becoming difficult. Not exactly the ideal first real job after nearly a century. 

“I understand.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be obvious to a lot of you, but just toe make sure I want to clarify that humans are not aware of the existance of angels and demons in this fic. Tetsuya does not know that Taiga is his guardian angel. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for your comments, kudos and support! <3

When Taiga came back home he could hear laughter and merry chatter coming from the kitchen. At first he didn’t think too much of it and proceeded by taking off his shoes and jacket in the hall; Tetsuya was at home and could have invited his friend Ogiwara over, or talk to someone on the phone with that incredible thing called ‘loudspeaker’ on. Additionally, he was still in deep thought about the Akashi situation and therefore missed the familiarity of the second voice. Familiar but one that he hadn’t heard in a long time. He was even distracted enough not to take note of the scent that he should have acknowledged right away. 

But that all changed when he, with grocery bag in hand, walked into the kitchen and saw the two of them seated by the table. 

_ Hey, Kuroko,  _ is what he’d meant to say but the words died on his tongue before he could utter them. He froze in his tracks, eyes widening along with the big O of his mouth and the grocery bag fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

Tetsuya and his new acquaintance both turned towards him upon his arrival, the former with a quizzical look bordering on worried and the latter with an ever growing smirk. 

“Kagami-kun?” 

Taiga’s shock slowly morphed into anger and it became evident on his face. Like a kettle of hot water slowly reaching its boiling point and then spilling over.

“ _ You _ !” He grit out through his teeth with a bitterness Tetsuya had never thought him able to possess. It caught him off guard and for a brief moment he was at a loss for words. 

Daiki’s reaction, however, was a bit different. Despite the strong swell of happiness grasping at his heart he decided to play it cool. Leaning back in his seat, elbow propped on top of the backrest, he made an obvious once-over of the angel’s body. 

He’d realized quickly since coming to earth that he very much liked the casual fashion of this era. Of course, he would find Taiga attractive no matter what he wore, but damn was he rocking the 21st century look. Those grey jeans hugged his legs in all the right places and the t-shirt gave hints to the sixpack he knew for a fact could be found underneath. Upon further inspection, he caught a glimpse of the outlines of Taiga’s nipples through the white material and felt the rush of blood go straight between his legs. He couldn’t help it; his new body was quick to react to such things.

But really, Angels shouldn’t be allowed to walk around in clothes like that. 

_ ‘It’s like he’s asking for it.’ _

“Hello, beautiful,” he purred and revealed his teeth with an even bigger grin. 

Taiga took a demanding step forward, hands balled into fists. 

“What are you doing here!?”

Before Daiki could answer, Tetsuya cut in. 

“You know each other?”

The short humorous laugh made him turn back towards his neighbor. 

“Know each other? Yeah, for  _ ages _ .”

“Oh?”

“I’m his boyfriend.”

And of course, Taiga was quick to deny it with all his might. 

“Not! He’s lying, Kuroko!”

Oh how delightful. They hadn’t even spent five minutes together and teasing the angel was already proving to be an excellent source of entertainment. Not to mention how absolutely adorable he looked with that blush on. 

“This guy is-”

“Relax a little, will ya? Constipated isn’t a good look on you.”

While the angel was left sputtering, Daiki turned to Tetsuya. 

“I’m only joking, Tetsu.”

Taiga blinked, processing the nickname and how familiar the two of them seemed to be already, then scowled. 

“ _ Tetsu?” _

“I’m not his boyfriend. Yet.”

Feeling the obvious tension between the two, and that there evidently was some bad history between them, Tetsuya tried to steer away from the subject. He gestured towards Daiki with one of his hands. 

“Aomine-kun is our new neighbor. He just moved into the penthouse. And I suppose I don’t need to introduce Kagami-kun to you, Aomine-kun.”

Neighbour. 

Aomine Daiki their neighbor? Moving into their apartment complex, separated by only three sets of stairs. And getting all friendly with Tetsuya. 

It couldn’t be a coincidence. 

_ There are currently no agents from the other side working on him.  _

Then not even Kagetora knew about this. Then again, how could he? Daiki had never been found after his escape and eventually the search for him came to an end as it was deemed a useless effort by the higher ups.

“Outside. Now,” Taiga said firmly and didn’t wait for a reply as he began to make his way towards the hall. 

Tetsuya moved to stand up with Daiki, but the latter raised a hand to stop him. He gave the human a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll handle this, Tetsu. He’s just a little tense, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” Tetsuya questioned with a skeptical frown. He had a suspicion that a fight may break out between them if left by themselves. 

“Positive. It’s about time I went back to my place anyway. I’ll talk to him and then be on my way. Thanks for the help with my stuff earlier.”

“It was nothing.”

They bid each other goodbye and when he was left by himself in the apartment, Tetsuya put the empty cups of tea away before taking a seat in the sofa. Taiga owed him an explanation when he returned. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, now alone in the stairwell, Taiga did not waste any time to get to the matter at hand. Forcing down the lump in his throat and trying to control the tremble of his entire being, he once again bit out with evident hostility. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?”

“Working, obviously,” Daiki said and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an arrogant brow. 

_ I knew it.  _

“So you’re working for Akashi now.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.”

He hadn’t expected the confirmation to hurt so much. Especially when Daiki uttered it in such a nonchalant and unbothered way. Despite everything implying otherwise, a part of Taiga had still hoped in its desperation that this was a misunderstanding and all that happened on that day was a joke -albeit a horrible one- on Daiki’s part. But he wouldn’t do that mistake again, now that he’d seen it for himself. 

Upon seeing him in the kitchen before, Taiga hadn’t had to look at him for long to notice the changes Daiki had gone through; appearance and attitude alike. 

It wasn’t just the superficial elements that gave it away; the shorter hair, the narrowed eyes, his choice of attire and the smell. But his presence alone, his aura and the confidence that radiated from him was overwhelming. It was just what one would expect of a demon; dark, dangerous, intimidating, lustful...and unnervingly alluring. A forbidden kind of appeal that could tempt even an angel. Taiga could feel the pull from it and for a split second he had been distracted by the new, different kind of beauty that Daiki now possessed. But then again, demons were made to tempt all beings into sin and being well aware of the fact had made Taiga snap out of it. 

“Stay away from Kuroko!”

“Why? I like him. I think the two of us will become best buddies.”

“I won’t let you do anything to him. When he finds out about your connection with Akashi he’ll want nothing to do with you.”

A beat of silence passed before Daiki uncrossed his arms and took a step forward, expression serious and intense. 

“Tetsu isn’t my objective.”

Taiga did not like that look on him. He’d seen it before and it only brought back unwanted memories he had tried so hard over the past century to forget. He took a step back, immediately taking on the defensive and readying himself for a possible attack. 

“Fuck, you’re even more adorable than I remember. It took everything I had to control myself in there.”

He didn’t say it to mock Taiga. There was currently nothing in his expression or voice that indicated such. His eyes were hooded, brows creased and lips a straight, neutral line. Taiga wasn’t sure which category the whole look fit into; the demon in front of him looked conflicted; saddened and content at the same time. Softer than he should be able to in his new form. 

It was not too far from the truth. Daiki had prepared himself for this moment and looked forward to it with such fervor, but now that he actually saw his beloved Taiga after 99 long years he was hesitant to believe it; afraid that the angel in front of him wasn’t real or their meeting just being part of a dream. Seeing him again had made him so happy. His heart was still hammering and he didn’t know what to do with this happiness. He really hadn’t expected it to be so strong, especially considering his change to a demon. 

The first thought that had crossed his mind when he saw Taiga walk into the kitchen, was that Akashi’s imitation of him was  _ nothing _ in comparison to the real thing. 

Carefully he reached out with his hand to touch, to caress Taiga’s cheek just to make sure he _was,_ in fact, real. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Taiga,” he said wistfully. 

But before his fingers could touch their target, Taiga backed out of his reach and gave him a look that was very out of place on his, literally speaking, angelic face. 

“Keep your filthy hands off me!”

It was the same look he’d given Daiki  _ that day _ so many years ago. Disgust, fear, hatred and hurt. And no matter how little shame and guilt Daiki was able to feel now after his change, there was still pain from the harsh words. Pain that he once again realized he didn’t feel pleasure from. But of course, he couldn't reveal that weakness to an angel. Instead he opted for a playful pout to mask his inner turmoil.

“Aw now you won’t even let me touch you? We used to hug and cuddle all the time.”

The glare he was given in return then made him sigh and with a nonchalant shrug said, 

“Don’t be like that. It wasn’t my fault. Besides, if I remember correctly you were quite rude to me. You and that prickly brother of yours.”

“Not your fault?” Taiga roared, “How can you say that after what you did? You knowingly broke the law; several of them! You nearly _killed_ two angels-”

“Oi, I warned them first but they wouldn’t let me go. And they didn’t die, I just roughed them up a little.”

Taiga ignored the half hearted defence, knowing fully well that one of those angels had gotten his wings ripped off.

“You tried to...to-”

His face grew hot with embarrassment. He didn’t want to say it; the words were stuck in his throat. But he didn’t have to, as Daiki was more than happy to do it for him. 

“To fuck you?”

The angel cringed at the obscene word. Hearing it from Daiki’s mouth was worse than hearing it from any human or other demon. 

“You betrayed me! You were my best friend yet when you damned yourself you tried to take me with you! Why would you do that to me?”

“I  _ told  _ you why. It was because I love you but you wouldn’t listen! It was the only way for us to be together.”

Taiga let out a humorless laugh. 

“What you feel isn’t love. Your kind isn’t capable of that. To call it that is a mockery and insult to us angels and the concept of love itself. Besides, when did I ever say that I wanted to be with you like that?”

There were certain emotions that demons were more prone to; easier to feel and act upon.

Anger was one of them and Daiki felt a lot of it when Taiga belittled his feelings in such a rude fashion. Taiga hadn’t believed him the first time and he still didn’t. Or rather, he wasn’t taking him seriously even after Daiki had risked everything, allowed himself to be exposed and vulnerable, against his better judgement and fears. He hadn’t expected Taiga to return his feelings right away, but he wanted him to accept them. To acknowledge them and see that Daiki wasn’t as horrible as he made him out to be, even as a demon. But instead he threw all of it back in his face. The sting may as well have been a slap. 

And now fueled by this sudden surge of anger, Daiki launched at Taiga before he had time to react and in a second had him pinned to the wall with his arm pressed against Taiga’s throat. To a human, the impact would have been fatal.

“Ugh!”

“Adorable aside, you’re a lot meaner than I remember too. Has the human manners rubbed off on you already?”

Gritting his teeth, Taiga struggled to get free. Daiki’s wasn’t bending an inch though; he had become a lot stronger since the last time they saw each other. A new kind of strength that Taiga recognized from former conflicts with demons in the past. Daiki knew this too and ignoring the growing arousal in his pants -excited by the thought of having Taiga pinned down at his mercy- he leaned closer and lowered his voice when he spoke next. 

“You haven’t been doing much fighting since transferring to the Western district, have you.”

It wasn’t a question. 

“Did they keep you under house arrest to protect you from me? I bet they wouldn’t let you do work on earth for a long time. Perhaps a couple of lesser jobs here and there. And they let you keep your memories of me since I kept mine when I fled.”

“...”

Right on the spot. 

Daiki’s grin widened. 

“I’m stronger than you now, Taiga. Hell gives you many physical advantages. And I no longer have the troublesome guilt or stupid morals to hold me back.”

There were many fights to be had in hell. Demons were violent by nature and possessive when it came to most things. Food, drink, prey, bed partners. It wasn’t uncommon that demons fought bloody battles over the right of ownership. A dog eat dog world where the strong did as they pleased with the weak. And Daiki was no different; he’d fought and killed and honed his physical abilities that came with his transformation. He’d worked his way up the food chain and just as he’d been a prodigy as an angel, the same went for his new form as a demon. And now he was free to do as he pleased, to take what he wanted without any of Heaven’s rules and morals to stand in his way.

“Maybe I should just finish what I started that day, hm?” he purred into the angel’s ear, resisting the urge to nip at it. He did nose at Taiga’s neck though, a playful nuzzle, and took a long inhale of his delicious scent until he found himself shivering with new excitement, “take you to Hell with me right now.”

_'So this is how angels smell to demons.'_

He could feel Taiga tense under his hold and realized he may have gone too far. There would be plenty of time to tease him later. 

“Just kidding,” he drawled and backed off, “I’m gonna have you willing.” 

At this point Taiga was seething. He’d lost himself to fear for a moment and still not fully recovered from the shock of seeing Daiki after so many years. When the demon jumped on him he was reminded of that day and the same fear he’d felt then, so afraid of being tainted and damned. But when Daiki backed off he was quick to recover and allowed anger to guide him. 

“Like that will  _ ever  _ happen!” He bit back with a blush of embarrassment. 

Daiki laughed, his grin near manic. 

“That a challenge?”

“More like a warning. Next time you try to touch me, I won’t hesitate to end you.”

Not intimidated, Daiki gave out a chuckle and then purred with his eyes hooded. 

“I don’t mind dying by your hands.”

While there certainly was some truth to that -if Daiki had to choose a way to die it would probably be in Taiga’s arms...or between his legs- he knew that Taiga would never be able to go through with it. He was kind to a fault and their past still clung to him despite all this time apart. They shared too many good memories and no matter how much the angel denied it, he wasn’t capable of hating Daiki completely.

“I’ll make you want me, you’ll see. Our first time will be fuckin’ beautiful. You can try to resist all you want but I’ll win in the end. Deep down you love me too.”

“H-huh?!”

Daiki took his leave. He opted for the stairs and ended the conversation with a final comment. 

“You just haven’t realized it yet.”

  
  


* * *

When he came back into the apartment, Taiga banged the back of his head against the closed door and tried to calm himself down. The lump in his throat remained and was still growing and tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes. Seeing Daiki had been painful; to see him look and act so differently. It was terrifying...and even more so how a part of Taiga had felt drawn to it.

He then resisted the urge to groan when Tetsuya met him with an expectant stare in the living room. Shaken from the unpleasant confrontation with Daiki, he really did not feel like talking about it. Though knowing the human, he wouldn’t be left alone until he explained himself. And he supposed he owed it to him; if the foul demon was to be their neighbour for who knows how long, then it was necessary to inform Tetsuya about the dangers. The tricky part would be how to explain without blowing his cover. 

Taiga slumped down on the couch and left room for Tetsuya to ask the inevitable question. 

“So, what is the deal with you two? Is he your ex?”

“I told you not to believe him.”

“There is obviously some bad history between you. You said he wasn’t your boyfriend, but the way you two act one might think you were once together.”

“We...come from the same place.”

“Meaning?”

“We used to be friends and went to school together. ”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. 

“He changed after a while, caused trouble and got expelled. He hurt some people  _ really  _ bad. One of the guys ended up in a hospital! Kuroko, please trust me when I say he’s not someone you should get involved with.”

“But he seems like a nice person. A little rude, sure, but honest and easy going.”

Taiga spluttered. 

“Nice? He’s not  _ nice _ ! It’s just an act to make you trust him, ok? He’s fooling you.”

Tetsuya sighed with a shake of his head.

“Your issues with him are not mine, Kagami-kun. I can’t judge him for something he did years ago in school. Until I am proven wrong, my opinion of Aomine-kun will not change and I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. Besides, if we are going to be neighbors I think it is in our best interest to get along.”

Tetsuya said the last sentence with a tone of finality. He had no more to say on the matter and made it known that he was going back to write his essay. Of course, Taiga was not content with the outcome and in his desperation blurted out just after Tetsuya stood from the couch. 

“He works for Akashi!”

This time Taiga would allow himself the petty satisfaction of winning an argument. He knew he shouldn’t revel in any form of negative response from Tetsuya, but in this case it really was for his own good. The reaction he’d hoped for came soon enough, with Tetsuya coming to a direct halt in his step, back tensing and his widened eyes of surprise as he glanced back at him. 

“What?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm referring to the characters by their first name except Akashi cause he only has one name. Now you know. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the continued support!

“Do you really think so?” 

“I know it. He’s super into you.”

“H-how can you know that for sure?”

“Because he told me.”

Casually sitting on top of his desk, legs dangling over the edge, Daiki held back a grin when the woman’s eyes brightened with the good news. She blushed and began to fidget with her hands with giddy anticipation. 

It was unbelievable how gullible a person could be, not to mention easily excited by such nonsense. Unbelievable in a good way, of course, because it made Daiki’s job so much easier. After his first few days at Akashi Corp he’d acquainted himself with -and even befriended- some of the human employees working in his and Ryouta’s department. This woman was one of them and after doing some prodding he’d discovered the potential to a juicy love triangle. She and one of her female colleagues were crushing on the same man, another employee, and Daiki had made it his new mission to mess things up.

_ ‘Give me reasons to fire them’  _ Akashi had told him and that was exactly what he was doing. Dating between colleagues was against company policy. And on the bonus side, Daiki liked to watch a good cat fight. 

“Listen, Yuri-”

“It’s Yuki.”

Daiki waved her off, “whatever. Anyway, he’s too shy to say anything. Embarrassed too ‘cause he’s kinda  _ frustrated _ if you know what I mean.”

He wiggled his brows and waited for the penny to drop. 

“You mean…?”

“Yeah. Sexually. We both know how nice he is and wouldn’t disrespect you by saying anything like that to you. But, as a man, I understand him.”

“Do you think he only wants me for sex?”

“No, no. I mean, he does, but it’s feelings and all that shit involved too. I think he’s afraid to tell you and doesn’t want you to think it’s only for sex.”

“So how do I-”

“Because of that I think he’s looking around in other directions too for some relief. Eventually it may be too late for you.”

A distressing thought, it seemed, judging by her alarmed expression. She leaned forward in her seat almost desperately. 

“What do I do?”

“You gotta make the first move before he chooses someone else. Talk to him, tell him how you feel. He likes women to take charge so be aggressive.”

She blinked and stilled her fidgeting. 

“He does?”

Daiki nodded. Of course, he’d said something completely different to the other woman about the man’s preferences. Now he just had to lean back and watch the chaos unfold. 

There was a knock on the door, followed by the entry of Akashi. Yuki quickly stood from her seat and bowed, no doubt nervous by his presence. It wasn’t every day regular employees like her met the boss, after all. 

“A-Akashi-san!”

Akashi paid her little mind and waited for Daiki to dismiss her. 

“Think about what I said, yeah?” He told her, “go and take an early lunch if you want.”

“Thank you!”

She left the office and once out of earshot, Akashi entered fully and with a knowing smile asked, “working hard?”

“More like a warm-up.”

Akashi hummed.

“I meant to check up on you earlier, but I have been rather busy these past few days. I do hope you’ll forgive me.”

Judging by the way he spoke, Daiki knew that Akashi wasn’t  _ hoping _ , but rather  _ expecting _ to be forgiven. An order in disguise. Not that Daiki actually cared if his superior was absent or not; he had his hands full as it was. 

“Of course.”

Daiki remained seated on his desk and watched from there as Akashi took a turn around the room. 

“Have you grown accustomed to things?” He asked and made for the big window at the other end.

“Pretty much. There are things I’m still learning about but nothing I can’t handle. Gotta say though, the microwave is an awesome invention. Oh, and instant ramen.”

_ ‘How naive,’  _ Akashi thought to himself and allowed the amusement to curve his lips the slightest bit. 

“There are plenty more of such.... _ wonders _ for you to discover, I am certain. This era is developing rather quickly.”

“Looking forward to it. Kise is gonna show me how online shopping works later.”

As entertaining as their conversation was, there were more pressing matters to discuss and Akashi did not have enough time on his hands to stay too long. He therefore gave no reply to Daiki’s excited words and averted the topic to his desired one. 

“Tell me, how did your first meeting with your beloved angel go?”

Daiki hopped off the desk, made himself seated on the couch and let out a small chuckle. Though Akashi did notice its lack of amusement and glanced at him through the corners of his eyes. 

“It went alright. He’s kinda mad at me though. And I might've been too forward.”

“I see.”

“I didn’t mean to. My body just moved on its own.”

Akashi shrugged and turned away from the window to face him fully. 

“Well of course. You’ve never felt the true scent of an angel before, have you? It’s bound to make you excited, especially with your limited experience.”

“Yeah but I didn’t expect it to be so strong, you know?”

It had been rather overwhelming. And a little bit frightening. 

“And I didn’t expect to get so angry, either. He said some things that for a moment made me want to hurt him, you know. I’ve never wanted to hurt him before and when I realized what I was doing...I felt like shit. ”

“We demons are prone to anger, you know that. And it fuels our strength. You must learn to control yourself or you may end up killing him without meaning to.”

“I know.”

Daiki sighed and ran a hand down his face, hesitant to speak his mind about another particular feeling of his. 

“It feels wrong, somehow,” he began, deciding to share a long time suspicion of his. 

“What does?”

“I’m not sure. Everything.”

Now a little curious, and confused, Akashi crossed the room and made his way up to the desk. He made himself seated in the office chair, as if it was his own and not Daiki’s. The lesser demon didn’t seem to mind, though, comfortable enough on the couch. 

“Explain.”

“Well, some time before my fall I was sent on an assignment. I was with Taiga just before I left and we had...a moment.”

Akashi raised one of his fine brows, still unsure what the other was referring to. 

“A  _ moment _ ?”

“That’s what it felt like to me, at least. I don’t know, it just felt different to be with him than usual.  _ He  _ was acting different; he seemed nervous and said he wanted to tell me something. And he was looking at me as if…” Daiki paused and breathed out a sigh, realizing how ridiculous he must sound, “as if he might have been in love with me too.”

  
  


_ Their laughter slowly died down, little by little, fading into a row of low chuckles and then to complete silence. A silence that was loaded with something Daiki could not quite identify. It was not awkward, but not fully comfortable either. He suddenly forgot what it was they’d been talking about and his smile faded when he took notice of the proximity of their faces. Heat began to rise on his cheeks, along with the widening of his eyes and racing of his heart. Had they been sitting this close the whole time?  _

_ And speaking of eyes, Taiga had an odd look in his. Something that Daiki had never found in them before; several things that seemed to be conflicting with each other.  _

_ Two things he _ **_did_ ** _ recognize, however, was uncertainty and hesitation, but there was something else too...and it sparked  _ **_that_ ** _ sensation in him again. The same thing he’d started to feel more frequently the more he thought about Taiga.  _

_ “Daiki,” Taiga began and averted his eyes, finally able to break the intense eye contact that made him so nervous, “I want to talk to you about something.” _

_ Carefully Daiki scooted a little closer and with a hopeful curiosity asked, “What is it?” _

_ He watched as Taiga bit his lower lip, the action ridiculously arousing. Now that he knew what  _ **_it_ ** _ felt like, it didn’t surprise him to feel the rush between his legs as the reaction was something he was slowly growing used to. There was still shame, though, and he had to look away as it grew.  _

_ “Well, I don’t really know how to explain. C-can you promise me that you won’t get angry?” _

_ “S-sure,” Daiki bit out while desperately willing his body to calm down.  _

_ Fortunately for him, Taiga was still not looking at him and opted to stare at the green grass of the vast orchard.  _

_ Daiki swallowed as a hopeful thought crossed his mind.  _

_ ‘Could he be-’ _

_ Taking a deep breath, the red haired angel made himself ready to spill whatever was on his mind but just when he opened his mouth to speak, someone interrupted their shared moment.  _

_ “Aomine, what are you doing here? You were supposed to leave for earth as soon as possible!” _

_ Harasawa.  _

_ “Just give me a moment,” Daiki replied, internally cursing the bad timing, but his superior shook his head.  _

_ “No, you must leave now.” _

_ Before he could protest a second time, Taiga placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  _

_ “Go. We’ll talk when you get back.” His soft smile became cocky, “Besides, I’m in the lead now with two saved humans. This is your chance to finally catch up.” _

_ “Hah! What do you mean ‘ _ **_finally_ ** _ ’? You’re the one who just caught up.” _

_ Harasawa cleared his throat and sent the two angels a hard, disapproving stare.  _

_ “That is not a motivation either of you should have. Cease whatever silly contest you have between yourselves.”  _

_ “Yes,” they replied in unison but shared a knowing, mischievous look. Neither had the intention of actually obeying the command.  _

_ “Well, I’ll see you soon, Taiga. Keep that thought of yours, yeah?” _

_ Taiga nodded.  _

_ “I will.” _

Daiki had spent two weeks on earth during his mission and when he came back, he sought out Taiga to resume their conversation where it had left off. But when he asked Taiga what he’d meant to say to him that time, he claimed with a sincerity too real to feign that he could not remember. Neither did he seem to remember that specific moment of theirs. Despite this fact, their last conversation had made him hopeful and since he’d already sinned by his own defilement, he knew he couldn’t wait much longer to confess his feelings. Both for the sake of his own sanity and well being, but the signs of his sin would soon start to show and everyone would notice. 

“Maybe I’m looking too much into it,” Daiki said dejectedly and glanced up at Akashi whose expression was unreadable. 

“Most likely,” his boss then said, making him flinch. Those were not the words he’d wanted to hear. If someone as intelligent and all-knowing as Akashi had agreed with him, then there would still be hope that Taiga felt something for him. 

“Desire makes us see things we want to see. One angel developing love and lust for another is rare in itself, even more so should it be mutual between two.”

“Tsk, I know,” Daiki snapped and glared down at the floor. He took a deep breath and briefed the other demon on the rest of his report. 

“Anyway, I haven’t talked to him since then cause I wanna let him cool down a bit. Tetsu’s been distant too.”

“Speaking of which, how did Tetsuya react to you?”

Ah. That’s what he’d come for, Daiki realized. He wanted to hear the progress of his prey. 

“Pretty good. I used some charm on him,” upon receiving a warning glare from Akashi, Daiki was quick to add, “b-but not too much! And obviously not like  _ that!  _ Just enough to make him trust me a little faster. Taiga has most likely warned him about me so I had to And he’s probably told him my connection with you, which is why he’s been ignoring me lately.”

“And what is your plan to solve the issue?”

Daiki shrugged. 

“I’ll talk to him, use some more charm and tell him a sob story about my difficult life.”

Akashi nodded. 

“Good. And if possible, I want you to put in a good word for me. If he grows to trust your judgement, then his opinion of me is surely to change for the better. And try to cause discord between him and Kagami Taiga.”

“Gotcha.”

Daiki was prepared to leave it at that, expecting Akashi to go back to his own office. But instead he found himself held by a thoughtful stare.

“Daiki, I feel compelled to warn you. I know you are in love with him and wish to have him willing, which I respect, but do not allow it to cloud your judgement. My fear is that Kagami Taiga has a bad influence on you and that you are too worried about his opinion. Focus more on the seduction rather than befriending him; once you’ve claimed and turned him, he will eventually desire you too.  _ That  _ is when he’ll be willing.”

Daiki shook his head.

“But then he wouldn’t  _ choose  _ to be with me.”

Akashi gave an elegant, indifferent shrug. 

“You would have what you’ve wanted for so long, though. Is that not enough?”

“Not to me.”

When he was suddenly hit by a thought, he made it known before his superior could reply. 

“By the way, aren’t you doing the same with Tetsu? If you want him, you wouldn’t have any trouble getting him.”

“Well,” Akashi began with a sly smirk, “I always enjoy a good hunt.”

* * *

When classes were over for the day, Tetsuya accepted Shigehiro’s invitation to hang out for a few hours. There hadn’t really been much time for that recently, with assignments, his part time job and the overall emotional struggle he’d been having for the past few months. But now that he was getting back on track with his life he could allow himself a few of those smaller luxuries. Slowly but surely he was feeling better both in the emotional and physical sense. Last week Shigehiro had stayed over for dinner and they’d had a good time, eating Taiga’s food and watching some silly movie afterwards. 

Shigehiro was one of the few friends Tetsuya had left. His best friend, even, and was very grateful to him. Shigehiro had been so patient with him; understanding and supportive and didn’t give up on him like his other friends did. They couldn’t be bothered with him when he entered a depression and locked himself up in his apartment for all those weeks. But not Shigehiro, and Tetsuya had recently realized how much he’d taken their friendship for granted, not to mention how selfish he had been recently. He wanted to repay him somehow. 

“Hey, Kuroko!” Shigehiro greeted in that typical merry fashion of his when he spotted Tetsuya waiting by the campus gate. While they attended the same university, they had opted for different programmes; Tetsuya studied literature whereas Shigehiro had chosen media. 

“Hello, Ogiwara-kun.”

They opted for a cafe they’d gone to a few times and where they, in Tetsuya’s opinion and quite limited experience, made the best vanilla milkshakes in all of Tokyo. If not the whole of Japan. 

“So how’s your essay coming along?” Shigehiro asked once they’d taken a seat and drank from his coffee. 

“Quite well actually. It’s taken a lot of effort though; Shakespear is not my favorite subject.”

Shigehiro nodded, smiling against the rim of his cup. 

“Agreed. I thought it was boring in high school, but at this level you probably have to go way deeper. I’d never be able to handle that.”

“You always were more of a movie type,” Tetsuya replied with a fond smile, “next time we’ll get more free reigns though, so I am looking forward to that.”

They continued to chat for a while; light hearted conversation and some laughter every now and then. Then, after a brief moment of comfortable silence, Shigehiro felt himself unable to ask the inevitable. He set his cup down and hesitated only a short second before carefully uttering his question. 

“So how are things? In general, I mean. Are you ok?”

Tetsuya broke eye contact and lowered his gaze to his hands that were holding the plastic shake cup. He contemplated the question before giving a slow nod. 

“I will be. It will take time, but I am getting better. At least, I am happier.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Actually, I’ve noticed over the past few weeks.”

“Oh?”

Shigehiro nodded again. 

“I guess Kagami has something to do with it?”

Shigehiro had only met Taiga a few times; once at their apartment last week when he stayed over for dinner, and a few short meetings at campus. However, this short acquaintanceship between them did not prevent him from deciphering the goodness of Taiga’s character. And the good influence he had on his friend. Since the two of them became roommates, Shigehiro had noticed the difference in Tetsuya’s mood. A good difference that, while slowly, seemed to still be growing. 

“Yes, I suppose you are right,” Tetsuya said and smiled fondly, “I could not hope for a better roommate.”

“I wish my roommate could cook as well as he does,” Shigehiro said with a wistful sigh, thinking back to that glorious dinner. 

“Indeed. I have become a little spoiled since he moved in.”

After a short pause in the conversation, Tetsuya continued. 

“We haven’t known each other very long but we’ve become such good friends already. I feel strangely safe with him and I get the impression that he in some way feels responsible for me...like he’s watching over me.”

He paused and glanced up at his friend with a sheepish look. 

“Sounds a bit silly, I know.”

But Shigehiro shook his head, smile still in place. 

“Not at all. The few times I’ve spent with him I get that feeling too. There is something really good about him.”

Tetsuya’s expression suddenly turned into one of guilt and with the slumping of his shoulders he said, “I’ve been selfish lately and taken him for granted.”

  
“What do you mean?”

“He does so much for me already and I haven’t thanked him properly. And I may have been a little harsh on him the other day; he was looking out for me and I didn’t really listen.”

He sighed. 

“I’ll apologize to him later."

He made yet another addition to his speech, before Shigehiro could give his reply, “and I want to apologize to you too, Ogiwara-kun. Or at least thank you.”

“Hah? What for?”

“For taking you for granted too. I really am grateful to you and I consider you my best friend. So, thank you for sticking with me.”

Shigehiro struggled with the blush that suddenly wanted to make itself known on his cheeks. It was not so much the words themselves that affected him -even if they were flattering- but rather in the  _ way _ they were spoken along with the matching expression on Tetsuya’s face. His friend rarely showed much of his emotions and could be perceived as cold by people who didn’t know him. To be the recipient of that soft and genuine look made his insides flutter in a most pleasant way. Though he tried to mask his inner feelings and opted for a reassuring smile.

“Of course I stuck with you. You’re my best friend. And don’t worry about it; few people wouldn’t react like you did in that situation. It’s natural to be sad for a long time when something like that happens.”

Tetsuya nodded, deeming words unnecessary. When his friend spoke next, however, he smiled. 

“Kuroko, you know you can always count on me, right?”

“Yes.”

* * *

  
  
When Tetsuya came home, he was met by Daiki waiting for him at the door. 

“Yo, Tetsu.”

Out of courtesy, though still skeptical against the man now, Tetsuya answered with a “hello, Aomine-kun.”

He then proceeded by fishing out his keys and unlocking the door. 

Daiki sighed and scratched the back of his neck, looking rather awkward. 

“Listen, I kinda wanna talk to you about something.”

Not curious enough to pause his actions, Tetsuya unlocked the door and inquired casually, “what about?”

_ ‘Tch, you little shit,’  _ Daiki thought to himself but held his annoyance at bay. Instead he continued his feigned politeness and uncertainty.

“Can I come in?”

It was unnerving, the silence that followed. For a while Daiki was sure his request would be rejected and began to plan a different strategy, but then Tetsuya actually agreed and held the door open in a gesture of invitation...albeit not without a hint of reluctance.

“Sure.”

He would at least hear him out. If Daiki had taken the time to wait for him, then it surely had to be something of _some_ importance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on last chapter, I always read them! 
> 
> The past 2 weeks have been kinda crappy, which affected my writing but I hope to get back into it soon. And that's it for this time

A few days after the unpleasant confrontation, Taiga once again came home to the unwanted sight of Aomine Daiki. He’d thought that maybe they wouldn’t have to see each other as often now when the demon’s relation to Akashi was in the open and thus affecting Tetsuya’s opinion of him for the worse. That’s why at first, when he found the door unlocked and Daiki sitting on the floor in the living room, he assumed that he’d let himself in without permission. But then much to his dismay, he learned that this visit was less of an invasion and more of an inv _ itation _ . 

Before Taiga became aware of the fact, he’d immediately gone on the defensive. He ignored all the hints that may have answered the question he was so quick to dish out. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Hello to you too, beautiful,” Daiki responded and threw the angel a flirty smile over his shoulder. Then he turned back to the task at hand and blindly reached for one of the tools that lay scattered around his seated form.

“Get out. I swear if-”

“Tetsu asked me to fix the radiator. You guys have wanted someone to take a look at it for a while, right?”

The remark caught Taiga off guard and it was then that he actually took notice of the toolbox, Daiki’s position and the radiator in question. Forgetting himself for a moment and giving in to an insistent pettiness, he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, opting for a jab. 

“What do  _ you  _ know about radiators anyway?”

“More than you, apparently.”

Before Taiga could protest, Daiki added with a cocky smirk. 

“We know a lot about  _ heating _ in my line of work.”

Then the situation dawned on him again. And a newly discovered fact that didn’t sit well with him. 

“Wait, so Kuroko let you in?”

“Yeah.”

This made no sense. These past few days had been spent in such peace, with neither him or Tetsuya interacting with this demon. Why would he suddenly be allowed to stay in their apartment all by himself? Taiga couldn’t sense Tetsuya anywhere which meant that he trusted Daiki enough to leave him here unsupervised. 

“But what about your relation with Akashi?”

Daiki gave out a short chuckle, taking a certain amount of delight in the angel’s distress. 

“We had a long, nice chat about it and it turns out Tetsu is mature enough not to judge people for such trivial stuff. You should try it. Let’s see, I think the exact words were ‘ _you are not Akashi-kun, so I suppose it wouldn’t be fair to judge you because of that._ ’” The quote was said in a clear imitation of Tetsuya’s voice. 

Taiga sputtered. 

“T-trivial? I’m not judging you for  _ trivial stuff _ ! Besides, you’re just offering to help because of some diabolic scheme.”

Daiki looked at him over his shoulder again and blinked, taking on a look of feigned offence. 

  
“Me? Impossible. I’m just trying to be an attentive neighbor. He heard me out and in return I’m fixing this thing.”

“What did you tell him?” 

“I may have told him a sob story or two but I don’t remember the particulars. Anyway, he accepts it but I think your warning has made him on his guard. Good job. He actually scolded me and told me to be nicer to you.”

Well, that was a small comfort at least. Daiki hadn't won Tetsuya over completely. 

Taiga closed his eyes and breathed out a long sigh. 

“Where is he?”

“He went to get something at the convenience store just before you got here. He’ll be back soon.”

“I can’t believe he would leave you alone in here. You must’ve lied to him pretty good.”

“It was kinda true though, I admitted I got into trouble and had nowhere to go...and then Akashi was kind enough to help me out.”

Now that was more alarming. He realized then that not only had Daiki made himself look better to Tetsuya, but he’d also put in a good word for  _ Akashi.  _

Gritting his teeth, Taiga was about to dish out another one of his opinions on the matter, but Daiki beat him to it. 

“What’s wrong, Taiga? You were never this easy to anger before. Or is it just me?”

He could work with that. Anger could easily lead to sin and while demons were more prone to feel said emotion, angels weren’t completely immune to it. 

“Stop calling me that. Don’t you know that you’re supposed to address people you don’t know by their surnames in Japan?”

Taiga did not like the familiarity in which Daiki uttered his name. It made him uncomfortable and as much he tried to ignore it, it did inflict a small amount of pain in his heart. 

“Well yeah, but I do know you so it’s fine.”

“I disagree. You’re a stranger to me.”

Daiki was someone else now. Nothing like the friend he once had. 

“Whatever. I’m trying to repair this thing so could you stop distracting me?”

“Tsk. Fine, fix it and leave.”

Not trusting Daiki enough to relax, Taiga took a seat by the dining table and kept a close eye on him, whilst writing next week’s grocery shopping list. But of course, he would not be granted the bliss of doing it in peace and quiet. 

“Heard you like basketball.”   
  


“...”

“Me too. Actually, I’ve liked it for a long time.”

Taiga still refused to answer and Daiki took no offence. He was happy to continue talking as long as the other listened. 

“The rules have changed a bit but definitely for the better. And the stadiums, man they look amazing. I’m planning on going to the US to watch a live game sometime this season.”

“I thought you said talking was a distraction.”

“Huh? Oh no, I meant your scent and ridiculously good looks. Makes it difficult to concentrate, you know?”

Fingers hardening their grip around the pen with enough pressure to snap it in half, Taiga grit out between his teeth. 

“No, I don’t know.”

“What, you don’t think I’m attractive? Surely even angels are allowed to admire true beauty. I sure did back in those days.” The last part was uttered with yet another flirty look, implying that it was Taiga’s beauty he had  _ admired  _ before his fall. 

“Beauty isn’t only about the outside, Aomine, and I find you repulsive in every aspect.”

That was not entirely true, but Taiga liked to pretend otherwise. 

“Playing hard to get? That’s cool, I can work with that.”

“...”

Daiki paused when he was not given the response he expected. Taiga was back to being quiet and he could sense the tension leave and make room for a more melancholy atmosphere. To him it didn’t feel right; back when he was still part of Heaven, the two of them would constantly get into silly arguments like these and most of the time on purpose as it was something they actually enjoyed together. He paused in his current task, smile fading, and with his back still turned against Taiga he said in all seriousness, “I’m not all bad, you know. Sure I’ve changed in certain ways but I’m still me.”

“...”

“And also…no, nevermind.”

_ I really thought you loved me too, back then. And I’m sorry that I hurt you. _

“You didn’t need to change,” he heard Taiga say, but just barely as the words were uttered in a whisper.

Daiki shook his head and with a snort that came out with more bitterness than he’d meant for, replied. 

“I did. Otherwise I’d spend an eternity suffering and I’ve always been more selfish than an angel should be. In fact, I’m sure I was never  _ meant  _ to be an angel in the first place. My...love for you was more important than rescuing humans in the end. Anyway, the signs would’ve shown eventually and the result would’ve been the same.”

_ ‘Stop calling it love,’  _ is what Taiga had meant to say but instead he opted for silence. He was done with this conversation. Thankfully Daiki seemed to realize that and was quick to change the topic. 

“So, wanna play sometime? Basketball, I mean.”

Again, no response. However, Daiki could hear the faint sound of him shifting in his seat. 

“I’m pretty good,” he continued in his attempt to bait the angel. 

Taiga scoffed, disbelieving but not quite able to suppress his growing curiosity. It was ridiculous how quickly the sport had grown on him and now whenever the subject was brought up it was difficult to stay out of it. But...he couldn’t allow Daiki to succeed with gaining his attention. 

Was this temptation? Promises of an exciting basketball game? 

It was unpleasant how easy it was to sway towards it. 

“Probably, no,  _ definitely  _ better than you. Just like with radiators,” Daiki continued and took much delight in the visible reaction on Taiga’s face. The angel was trying hard to ignore him and he could see the struggle on him, a struggle to not accept the challenge. Taiga had always been competitive, even back when the two of them were friends. 

He would use that to his advantage. 

“Shut up.”

“Oh wow. Quite the filthy mouth you got there. Better wash it with soap before it spreads.”

Before Taiga could lash out another reply, Daiki closed the tool box and stood up. 

“Well I’m done here,” he said and wiped his hands on his pants to rid them of a few stains. Then grabbing the tool box with one hand he said on his way out, “think about it, yeah? Playing basketball with me. Tetsu can join too if he wants.”

Just as he was about to go out through the door, Tetsuya came back home. 

“Oh, Aomine-kun, are you leaving?”

“Yeah I’m done, the radiator should be working now.”   
  


“Ah, well, thank you for fixing it.”

Daiki shook his head. 

“No problem. Thanks for hearing me out.”

They bid each other goodbye and soon Daiki went back to his own apartment. 

From the table Taiga watched Tetsuya with an accusatory look. He didn’t get up, knowing the human to be aware of his stare and expecting an explanation. And true enough, Tetsuya joined him by the table with a fresh cup of coffee.

“So, I heard you two talked.”

After taking a slow, hearty sip Tetsuya replied and put his cup down. 

“Yes, he wanted to know why I have been ignoring him.”

“And exactly what did he tell you?”

Tetsuya studied the urgent, and slightly alarmed, expression on his roommate's face and sighed.

“He admitted to the things you told me about when I confronted him about it and I appreciate his honesty. I also think that he is genuinely trying to do better.”

Taiga opened his mouth but Tetsuya quickly added, “he has been through a hard time too, Kagami-kun. I know something happened between the two of you but I truly believe that Aomine-kun isn’t too bad of a person. That being said, I will take your warning into account as I trust you more than I trust him. I will be civil towards him and at least give him the chance to prove his sincerity for now.”

Then he smiled and continued on to the more important matter. 

“I want to apologize to you as well, Kagami-kun.”

Taiga blinked, having not expected that. 

“For what?”

“I’m sorry for not taking your warning seriously last time and for how I acted towards you. I know you’re just trying to look out for me and I really am grateful for everything you’ve done. So, thank you, and I am glad to have you as my roommate...and as my friend.”

Taiga felt a slight heat on his cheeks, flattered by the appreciation and praise for his efforts. Angels were supposed to be selfless and deem any appreciation unnecessary as it was their job, duty, to help humans. Nothing was to be expected in return, except positive results. Additionally, too much gratitude could lead an angel into the sin of pride. 

But this once Taiga would allow himself the small luxury.

_ Surely it’s fine every now and then.  _

“I appreciate it, Kuroko,” he replied and smiled back, “and don’t worry about it.”

A comfortable atmosphere settled over them and the conversation changed to a lighter one. Taiga leaned forward in his seat, smile still in place, and asked while resuming his task of writing the grocery list. 

“So, what would you like to eat next week?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this took a while to write. Inspiration has been scarce lately and at first I had meant for this chapter to be longer, but alas! I need to think. 
> 
> PS! If you by any chance have read my series fic Untouchable and interested, I have added a new part (part 4) to it. If you are interested in it then it's out there, I am informing you here because it is not AoKaga tagged and therefore more difficult to find. It's just a few chapter about Akashi's pov.
> 
> As always thanks for the support ! <3
> 
> That's all for this time.

Taiga had long since been a fan of exercise. He believed that a healthy body made for a healthy mind, an idea that stemmed partly from experience but mostly from personal opinion. As an angel he was obligated to encourage a healthy lifestyle and be a prime example of such, but he really did find a personal enjoyment in it. Not only was it refreshing and felt good to him, it also cleared his mind whenever he had a lot to think about or whenever he was stressed. And after this rather eventful week that was exactly what he needed. 

Unfortunately, Tetsuya was rather difficult to encourage and despite Taiga’s efforts, showed little interest in daily exercise. So oftentimes Taiga had to make do alone. Since the start of his assignment he’d come up with daily life routines to further add to his cover; he couldn’t be around Tetsuya all the time as that was likely to arouse suspicion. One of said routines was his Sunday morning run in which he took a 30 minute jog in the nearby park. 

That Sunday, however, things turned out a little differently. When he returned to the apartment after his refreshing run, Taiga’s further plans to take a long, warm shower and watch his favorite cooking show were put on hold. He’d only entered through the door before he was forcefully stopped in his tracks. He nearly stubbed his toe into a big cardboard box standing by the clothing rack. 

In fact, he noted then that the entire hall was smocked with  _ stuff. _

Large bouquets of all kinds of flowers, boxes and presents with nice, expensive-looking wrapping and ribbons. Taiga had to tiptoe his way around everything in order to get through. As he went further inside, a delivery man passed him and gave a short greeting before leaving with the same struggle Taiga was having entering. He stared after the man in bewilderment for a moment, watching the door close before turning back. 

“Kuroko?” He called for his roommate, unable to see him through the clutter and hoping to find an answer to his confusion. 

“In the living room, Kagami-kun.”

Squeezing his legs through two boxes and pushing aside a huge leaf of an exotic orchid bouquet, Taiga finally made it to the room in question and spotted Tetsuya by the couch. 

“W-what is all this?”

Tetsuya sighed, and dropped whatever he was holding to the floor. Taiga’s eyes followed the movement and identified the object as a torn up card. The pieces scattered as they landed on the hardwood. He could make out a few neat, western letters handwritten in black ink. Very elegant writing, he had to admit. 

“Gifts...from Akashi-kun.”

  
  


Taiga blinked and took another glance around the chaos, now even more baffled than before. 

“All of this?”

How could this have happened in the mere 30 minutes that he was out?

“Yes. Seems like he really wants that dinner with me.”

Immediately Taiga scowled.

“Tch, that snake. He’s pathetic if he thinks he can win you over with this.”

Agreeing with him wholeheartedly, Tetsuya nodded. 

“I am not surprised, to be honest. People like Akashi-kun think money can buy anything. This method has no doubt worked on many of his previous conquests.”

Taiga was pleased that despite Daiki’s efforts, his assigned human still thought very little of Akashi and showed no signs of giving in to his advances. To be honest he’d expected more from the infamous demon lord, believing him to be more clever and seductive than this. When he first saw him and became aware of his attraction to Tetsuya, he’d been greatly concerned but if this was how he operated then said concern lost some of its intensity. 

“What’s in the bigger boxes?”

“I haven’t checked that many. One contained an expensive wrist watch, another a bracelet, bottles of fine wine, leather bound books...a brand new laptop with a note saying ‘for your studies’.”

“Laptop?!” 

This was ridiculous. They could set up a whole market in there with all these random things. 

“That’s a strange combination. I get the chocolate and flowers but...a laptop?”

“He is probably not the one who went into the stores and bought the stuff. I’m sure he just gave some of his lackeys vague instructions and the money for it. And Akashi-kun just figured that something among all this would catch my attention.”

Taiga could believe that, for sure. 

“So, what do we do with all this stuff?” He then asked with a long sigh and picked up a big, fancy-looking box of chocolate for a disinterested inspection, “Wanna burn it?”

An appealing idea to both of them and Tetsuya considered it for a moment. Just before he was about to utter his final answer, however, the two of them were interrupted. 

“Morning, neighbours...whoa what’s with all this  _ stuff _ ?” Daiki was heard saying from the hall, “man, it’s like a jungle in here!”

Of course it was Daiki, Taiga thought but could not bother to be too annoyed by his presence at the moment. Only a little bit for now; he had enough to spare for later. 

“Good morning, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya greeted him once he joined them in the living room, “and this is Akashi-kun’s work.”

Much like Taiga’s reaction at the revelation, Daiki blinked and looked around before settling his eyes on the chocolate box in the angel’s hand. Then he threw his head back and laughed. 

“Really? Oh man, that’s great!”

Who knew Akashi could be  _ funny _ ?

“He’s so old fashioned.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know about this scheme,” Taiga said and put the box of chocolate down. This was such a mess and it had to be cleared as soon as possible. He did  _ not _ like messes, especially after his efforts of making the apartment so neat and tidy. 

When his laughter died down, Daiki shrugged. 

“He doesn’t tell me everything he’s up to. He’s too busy for that and it’s not like I  _ need  _ to know. So what, you’re telling me this didn’t charm you enough?”

Tetsuya didn’t reply to the question; he had only been half listening to the whole conversation, still in thought about what to do about this issue. Be spiteful and burn it all like Taiga suggested, or make use of it and give it away? The flowers were nice, at least, and would no doubt be appreciated. He could give some of the things to the dog shelter. Some of these items looked expensive and could be sold for a decent sum. 

“Kagami-kun,” he began, gaining the attention of the two people that made up his company,

”we’ll sell some of this stuff and donate the money to the dog shelter. The trinkets; I believe some of them are made of silver.”

“Right.”

Taiga gave the chocolate a thoughtful look and then decided, “this is fine chocolate, actually. I could make some nice dessert with it. And a sauce of the red wine.”

“Oh can I have some too?” Daiki asked eagerly but was ignored as Tetsuya gave the angel’s suggestion a positive response. 

“Since Akashi-kun took the trouble to send me all this, it’s only fair that I return the favor, wouldn’t you say, Kagami-kun?”

At first Taiga felt himself a tad confused but the penny soon dropped and he understood the implication. Tetsuya’s mischievous smirk rubbed off on him and he returned the look with one of his own. 

“Yeah.”

“Aomine-kun, would you be willing to do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“If I got a gift for Akashi-kun as thanks, would you deliver it to him for me? I’d rather it goes to his hands directly and from someone who knows me.”

And that way he wouldn’t get into as much trouble. 

Daki recognized mischief when he saw it; and he  _ had  _ seen it. The shared look between the two of them and the tone in Tetsuya’s voice as he uttered the words. It all pointed to it and while the idea was rather tempting -he’d like to see Akashi’s reaction to whatever the idea was -he had to consider the request carefully. 

“I don’t know,” he said and shook his head, “in a way I’d be a partner in crime and Akashi is scary when he’s angry. What if he takes it out on me?”

“Angry? I only want to repay him with a gift of my own. And all I ask of you is to deliver it for me.”

Daiki had already made up his mind, but pretended to think it over a little longer when he was suddenly struck by an idea of his own. He glanced at Taiga whom he noticed was staring at the basketball he had tucked under one of his arms. 

_ How simple he is.  _

“I’ll do it on one condition,” Daiki began and shifted the basketball into his hand, then began to spin it on top of his index finger, “play basketball with me. Both of you.”

The reason behind his visit in the first place had been to invite them both to do just that. He’d meant to ask nicely but this opportunity should not be wasted; with this the chances of rejection were significantly reduced. And if Tetsuya accepted, then Taiga had to as well. 

Tetsuya nodded and declared his agreement. 

“Fine. I am not much of a basketball player though so I won’t offer much of a challenge.”

“I don’t mind.”

_ ‘You’re not the one I wanna play with, anyway.’  _ He thought to himself and looked at Taiga again who, while still having his eyes on the ball and trying to hold his curiosity at bay, was now frowning. 

Daiki could see, however, that he was at least a little excited by the idea of playing. 

* * *

There was a basketball court not too far from their apartment complex, something both Daiki and Taiga were very much aware of and had visited it several times, albeit separately. On their way there, Daiki was chatting with Tetsuya and there was a certain distance between them and Taiga who was walking at a slower pace behind them while lost in thought. 

His weekly checkup meeting with Kagetora was today. In three hours he’d have to go to Cafe Seirin and give him his report. He hadn’t told him about Daiki yet and struggled through last week’s meeting trying to conceal that information. He knew he should tell his superior as soon as possible -before he found out by himself, which he  _ would _ \- but something was holding him back. 

First, he figured that if Daiki’s presence became known, then it was likely that Kagetora would send him back to Heaven and a replacement would be assigned to take care of Tetsuya. The thought of that didn’t sit well with him; he’d just returned to his duties as an angel after nearly a century of supervision and seclusion, finally able to do good in the world again through big jobs. He didn’t want that taken away from him once again and for the very same reason. 

For his own protection. 

Well, he could darn well protect himself from Aomine Daiki. Though, so far the fallen angel hadn’t done anything too alarming. Neither to Taiga or Tetsuya and this lead the former to conclude that at present there was no need for him to be replaced. He could handle this and the stubborn part of him had already decided that he was the one who would save Tetsuya. This was  _ his  _ assignment and he had already begun to make some noticeable progress. 

_ ‘Kagetora will find out soon enough though. If there are agents surveilling Akashi then they’ll catch sight of Aomine too.’ _

Maybe it was better that it came from Taiga first. Concealing important information and  _ lying _ , to his superior on top of that, was strictly forbidden. 

“Kagami-kun.”

Upon suddenly being addressed, Taiga snapped out of his thoughts and was met by two sets of expectant looks. They had arrived at their intended destination, he noted, and offered a sheepish smile. To Tetsuya, at least. 

“Uh, yeah,” was all he managed and followed the others out on the court. 

“How are we doing this?” Tetsuya asked, “Two against one or do we take turns against each other?”

Daiki gave the question no consideration and simply, without hesitation, replied “you two against me.”

He could see the start of a protest coming from Taiga and with a cocky smirk added, before the angel could speak, “both of you will need the handicap.”

Taiga had not played basketball as long as him, let alone been aware of its existence, and could therefore not possibly be on his level. That being said, Daiki  _ was  _ excited to see how good he was and what potential there was to be found for improvement and future games. He was very pleased with the fact that the two of them shared a hobby. 

Ever so predictable, Taiga gave him the exact reaction he’d expected. Angel or not, Kagami Taiga would always be competitive and proud...and simpleminded.

“Oh really?” He growled and took a demanding step forward, not considering the decrease in distance between them, “I’ll show you, just you wait. You won’t be so cocky when you bite the dust.”

Daiki’s grin widened. This was the Taiga he knew, the Taiga he  _ wanted _ . He allowed himself to indulge for a short moment the proximity of their faces, studying the angel’s determined expression that was so undeniably beautiful. 

Then he said, before Taiga noticed the close attention, “Oh? Then by all means, show me what you got.”

**Author's Note:**

> * So Silver was a demon responsible for the disaster at the roman city Pompeii, where a volcano erupted and the whole city was covered in ash. Aomine fought him during the event. More about how demons work on earth will be brought up later int he fic.


End file.
